Eddie The Tree Stump
by Hoosier65
Summary: Deeks isn't feeling the love. He has just about run out of understanding as Kensi seems bound and determined not to thing about how he feels on a very regular basis. Not your normal story, more a character study of our duo.
1. Chapter 6-Kensi Process's Everything

**Now a message from our sponsor. To the guest who hated chapter but gave 5 but gave no reason-as they say in the show, haters gotta hate. Also, some people need to read more carefully before reviewing. Finally to one person who I like to read and follow-sorry but gotta write what I feel, just like 'My Kensi' and 'My Deeks' so sorry and Semper Fi. Now let's make some progress and start to sort this out.**

Kensi's reaction was immediate-she fell in his lap having feinted. Sam just stroked her back as he pulled his phone and called Michelle. He explained all and asked if he could bring Kensi home. He was afraid of her being alone. Hetty came over the coms saying "I have called Julia and told her about Mr. Deeks. She will see to Monty and will call Kensi later. Take care of her Sam, this is something she may not recover from soon if at all."

Once Kensi came around they headed back to OSP to lock up their armor and grab their bags to head home. As they pulled into the lot, even before Sam could turn the car off, Kensi had G almost doubled over as she forced her way out of the back seat of the Challenger. She was off at a sprint, Sam and G trying to catch her. She headed straight to OPS as Hetty looked up and yelled "agent Blye" to no avail. She kept on going, knowing Granger would be in the OPS center. As she slammed thru the door, the wonder twins both jumped. Nell managed to react and get in front of her. Eric was saying "we deleted every inch of that tape Kens, there is no record anywhere and most of all we are truly sorry. He was a friend and a good guy."

"Except in his mind" she snarled looking at Granger. She actually pushed Nell aside and advanced on Granger who just stood there as she snarled "are you also the one who didn't tell anyone about Deeks aren't you? The man I love dead and you clam up for the sake of the mission? You had what you needed. You could have arrested him, pulled me out, brought me back here and told me about Deeks, but you just acted the jerk and pulled that stunt. Did you want me exposed? You know what we may have to do to get what we need and we have standards about how we handle that situation and you blew it. Stay clear of me or you will get hurt." And she turned to leave

"What is your problem Blye, you did your job as you knew you might have to. Besides maybe you learned something about how you really felt about the detective and I make decisions based on what's best for the case. Agents are always secondary, you know that" barked Granger in his best baritone, with hints of nervousness but a smirk never the less.

She walked back over to him and got in his face and growled "you get your rocks off watching that Assistant Director? You make a copy before they deleted it or did you just want to embarrass the hell out of me hoping to get a real good look just 'cause you're a prick? And now I find out Deeks was killed 2 days ago and no one saw fit to tell me 'cause you wanted me to explore my feelings for him' while undercover and wrestling with that ape with a 1 track mind. I was trying to do what I was assigned to do-get the information from the guy. You hung me out to dry intentionally and you already had it. You could have stopped that whole scene before it started. Now, I'm headed to the morgue. I have to see for myself. Then you will stay the hell away from me or I walk. I hear Pride is looking for help." By now Sam and G were there and actually concerned that Kensi would go after Granger but more worried about her driving in her state.

"Agent Blye, watch your tongue. What happened-happened. Get over it. As for Deeks, cause of death was obvious. His mom signed off on the cremation. It was done yesterday. Now back off and do your job. You 3 need to interrogate the gunny as soon as possible." As she pulled out her knife G reached her and spun her around.

"Kensi, go with Sam, calm down and then head to the morgue, we'll handle the interrogation. Everyone else give me and Granger the room. NOW!"

As they left they all heard Kensi say "I'm going to my mom's after the morgue, she needs to know and then to see his mom. Maybe I'll be back in tomorrow" and she was off. In the car her mind was racing- - _why wasn't I told? I don't believe it. Something is off about this whole thing Sam and G were right. I gotta go someplace and think._ Then, changing plans in mid-stream, she headed towards the ocean. A place no one knew about but the 2 of them.

After they left G spun on Granger and snarled "what the hell. Why did you do that to her. We could have gone 2 hours earlier and spared her the shame and the trauma. That is beyond cruel. I want an answer-now."

"Back off agent Callen. You do as you're told and there was no shame, nothing was exposed except maybe the fact she isn't quite all in after all" and Granger headed for the door. Sometime later he woke up and found himself lying on the floor looking up at Hetty staring down at him.

"Satisfied Assistant Director? This how you expected it to go when you decided to put your hand on the tiller for this op. I told you before if you do that you have to keep it there." She then turned and walked away- -grinning and thinking _nice right cross agent G. Callen._ Then she added over her shoulder "let me know when you want to tell me what's really going on Owen-all of it, not just the crap you told me in the Cobra as we headed to LAPD. This smacks of one of your screwed up ops and it's just started."

Shortly after that Granger called Hetty back to OPS and hooked up with Vance in a teleconference. "Let me explain what I did and why, then you can decide what happens." 30 minutes later he ended it by saying "if you want me to explain it to her or to all of them I will. Maybe I was out of line but it was for good reasons, at least in my mind. I owe Donny and I'm fine with him being here and her partner but it stops there."

She sat down on the rock that overlooked the water in 'their cove' the one they found hiking the coast one day. Then she let her mind go _was I gonna cheat, did I just lose control and give up? We've all been there before-Deeks and Monica, Nichole, G and Tracy, Sam and Jada. Why is it bugging me? Is it 'cause I feel I could have and should have stopped it sooner? Gotta deal with it and decide about telling him and what to say. And what the hell is going on with the secrecy in OSP? Granger is being an ass and Hetty was nowhere to be seen. This can't be a sting of some kind can it? Deeks promised he would never lie to me again or hide something like this. But it would have been so easy for them to arrest him 2 hours earlier and tell me about Deeks with some dignity and compassion. Then again if it is a Granger op maybe even Hetty is clueless like what she did in Afghanistan. Geeze, Sam and G were right. There is something goin' on but what it is. I just gotta ride this out. Why can't I handle my jealousy the same way he handles it. He trusts me pure and simple. I'm back to doing not being. Sam was right. I create the problem then get mad at the one person who doesn't have it coming. That goes clear back to the kiss on the bike before Siderov got hm. Ok brain on overdrive again. Someone forgot to communicate something. That's gotta be it. What else could it be? Yep, that's it._ It was apparent, even to her that her brain was going 200 miles an hour in 8 directions at once. She had to focus for everyone's sake especially hers. Then, feeling like she had it figured out-at least what was going on with Deeks-she headed for her mom's then his mom's and shared what she thought and what had happened, and trying to make sure they understood that Deeks death was not a sure thing. She also decided what happened was due to a lack of focus and concentration but she would find a way to tell Deeks the truth if only she had the chance. This wasn't a greater good secret. That is what they both called a secret that had to remain with each one only due to the nature of the event. They both admitted they had those in their past and she remembered telling him that even if he did murder someone for the greater good she would stick with him as part of a discussion they were having at a crime scene.

 **Does that clear anything up? We still have to figure everything out and what did Granger tell Hetty and Leon. Do you want to get to the end of this, I ask with great trepadition!**


	2. Chapter 7-Here We Go

**Guess what. Now let's get to the story, enough of the character study of Kensi for the moment. Certainly got some interesting responses. To the guest who called me a lonely, dirty old man, not only does that not make a lot of sense but with 2 kids, 5 grandkids within 25 minutes and being the babysitter of choice for all, it would be impossible! Really would like to hear something constructive, good or bad just not hate mail.**

No Tell Motel downtown D.C, 3 days later

Deeks was sipping a cup of coffee waiting for a meeting he wasn't sure he wanted. A knock on the door told him it was time. He opened the door and he looked at the man standing there, finally saying simply "have a seat" and walk back into the room and sat down. The man was puzzled and gave him a quizzical look that said 'what is your problem?' Deeks went on in a tone that left no doubt he was pissed. "I'm here, I got the message but I'm not sure I want the carrot that was at the end of that stick especially with the conditions. Kensi has got to be beside herself right now, if not Sam and G, and the rest. Everyone except your lackey who set all this up. I'm bettin' he didn't tell em anything which must be your doing. Not even Granger is that big an ass. Tell me I'm wrong."

With a look that said 'I have no clue what you are talking about, the big black man snarled "detective, I am the Director of NCIS, you may not like me but you will show the position a little respect and then you can explain to me what the hell you're talking about."

"It's your conditions as delivered by your ASSistant Director, so you know very well what I mean. Your 'conditions' (air quotes) to become an agent. But I got more important things to worry about. This undercover is important. It will protect some people I care a lot about so let's get on with it. Where's DiNozzo."

"He'll be along shortly I just wanted a few minutes to thank you for this. I realize how difficult this has to be with your relationship with agent Blye. I promise all will work out. Please plan on a long talk when this is over as I'm not sure what your upset about but you are too good to lose so get your game face on." Then came a knock on the door. "That will be Bruce-aka Tony so I'll leave you to get your signals straight." With that the man got up and left but threw over his shoulder "thank you again detective. I know this is not easy and PLEASE be sure we have that talk before you go back." As Vance opened the door he thought _note to self-talk to Hetty and find out what that ass Granger has done now. It feels like Deeks is aware of or at least suspects something I don't know about. This is not right._

Tony stood in the open doorway in surprise. "Director, is all ok. What are you doing here? Are we still on? Is Deeks ok?" The director simply nodded and left.

Tony walked in, spotting Deeks and broke into a big grin. "You know what Granger did and you're lovin' this aren't you DiNozzo" barked Deeks. "You have anything to do with this plan? You trying to split up Kensi and me or what? You couldn't make it work with Ziva so you're trying to kill our chances?" Tony reacted with fire in his eyes.

He finally blurted out "what the hell are you talking about Deeks? I'm just along to nail the mole that has you guys jammed up. I got a tip and you and I are gonna take em down. They want you and the plan is to give you to them. Am I missing something? Do I need to knock you on your ass to beat some sense into you?"

"You got 2 chances of that, slim and none and slim left town- - -so you're telling me you aren't part of the 'ultimatum'? (air quotes)" After pausing and staring a second he went on "not to mention the threat regarding Kensi." Still seeing a totally blank what the hell look on Tony's face he went on "well then, a, I yea, no, ok I'll accept that for now and maybe I'll apologize later, just got a plateful of crap and not sure how to handle it or whose dishing it up. Not real happy with the powers that be in NCIS right now though so the standing offer to join up isn't going anywhere soon."

"What in the hell are you talking about Deeks? Come on spill it. You and I both have our roots as cops and I'm bettin' you got just as discouraged with the crap as I did and that's why you're the liaison. Right?" Getting a nod he then went on. "I made the jump they want you to make. You need to let me in on what the hell is going on. I'll help if I can. My only part in this is to take down the mole so spill it detective. This is just us 2 kinda ex-cops talkin' so what the hell has your panties in a twist?"

Taking a deep breath he started "first coffee isn't enough" and he went and got 2 beers and handed one to Tony then he began "several weeks ago. .(1 hour passes) . . And that's the whole plateful. World's biggest rock and hardest place, I know he didn't kept his word so there is gonna be a murder for real-his or more likely mine when she finds out."

Tony was taken back and actually speechless at what he had just heard. He had no reason not to believe the man setting across from him but was struggling to believe the agency of Gibbs, Kate, Ziva, McGee .-all some of the most honorable people he had ever met-would have any part of something that low. Finally in a really low, tentative voice came a "wow, just-er-a-wow-ok let's get the mole and then fix this shit."

Back in LA

Kensi was going crazy. She confronted Rose who confirmed that the body had already gone to the mortuary and was probably cremated by now. Despite her earlier thoughts she drove home (home she thought and I'm at Marty's house) in a fog. She managed to get Monty fed and let him out and then just zoned out. For the next 2 weeks she went thru the motions alternating between knowing he was alive and scared he wasn't, dealing with all the hurt, guilt and anger that had piled up and some she invented as wandering minds are want to do, making mountains out of ant hills so to speak. She refused to get near, let alone speak to Granger and her time with Hetty wasn't much different. The only people she actually talked to were Sam, Eric and Nell. Even Callen was not immune to her wrath. After a tough case involving little kids that were molested by their dad she just bolted as she kept seeing a little Deeks when she looked at the toe-headed blond little boy. It was too much. When she got home "mama Deeks" was waiting for her with dinner on the table. Getting them a beer she told Kensi to set down and listen as they ate and she talked.

"First off, call me mom, everyone at the shelter does and if my son had his way I would have been your mom-in-law someday. Now, understand this, his death is my fault Kensi (she had refused to believe he might be alive-'he's dodged too many bullets already' was her comment). I cost you the man you love. He was protecting me and now he's dead. He has protected me since he was 9 and I could never return the favor. And now he's facing a murder charge 'cause he thinks he's protecting me." She then paused, took a deep breath and began. 1 hour later she said, "and that's all of it. I swear I didn't do it. But there is no proof. And now it cost me the only person that ever really cared for me and the man you love. I just hope you don't hate me." Then she put her head in her hands and sobbed big crocodile tears.

 **So I showed Deeks as weak huh? And we have a little Kensi and momma Deeks bonding too boot. Let's hear from ya, but be constructive not just a bitch.**


	3. Chapter 8-Doubt Creeps in

**To the guest who gave me actual feedback. Thanks, I agree with some disagree with some and the only way I can respond is here. I try to keep it short that is why I was short with the guest's you referred to as well as reacting to the way they spoke. Right or wrong, we are all human and they ticked me off. Sorry. Had they written as you did I wouldn't have responded. Don't mind the critique, just the attitude delivered with especially when they deliver it like they came down off the mountain to do it.**

Kensi immediately moved to her side and wrapped her in a big hug whispering "that's what he was best at-a, er mom-taking care of those who loved him-but remember I'm still not convinced he's gone." To herself she thought _I like this woman. All she's been thru. I see where he gets his caring side and the motivation for becoming a cop. He was simply honoring his mom. So like him. Even Monty fits the mold. Deeks got him off the pile and rescued him._ Then continuing she offered either way I will find out the truth or someone will pay for doing this to him/us. He never hesitated to do what he had to for people that he cared for." Pausing to smile Kensi soon went on "it's not important to keep things classified right now so let me tell you about that son of yours. But don't ever repeat any of this, please or I get in trouble with my boss but right now I'm not sure I'm too worried about that." She then told her about the Russians and the lasers, Siderov, Afghanistan, Romania and many other stories of when he had done things well. When it was over they were both bawling. Between sobs Kensi finally said "and that's the boy you raised. So don't ever think you didn't do something for him. He was an amazing man and partner. We will both miss him but we are both better for having loved him. Now, would you mind telling your story to my boss? I would like to clear Marty's name, even if it might be after the fact. It's something personal to me. I gotta do something for him. We all spent to long looking down at him and not acknowledging his ability." She got a nod in return between tears and smiled back between her own. Whatever happened she needed answers, clearing Deeks might be the first step to doing that and then maybe she would start to heal. "I'll get it set up for you to tell em what you told me." As she walked out the door she was dialing Hetty. "Hetty, his mom told me everything. We can use that to clear his name- - - -what, I don't care. I want his name cleared 1-er-WE owe him that much. Please. You owe me- - -ok thank you Hetty. I'll bring her to the boatshed right now." Walking back in she told Barb about the conversation with Kensi's boss and they both walked out together.

At the boatshed Kensi introduced Barb to Hetty, Sam and G as well as Eric and Nell on the computer screen. "Her story will clear Deeks and I want that. I owe my partner that much and you all have done that for each other more than once. We all owe him that much." Not getting any disagreement they all sat around the table.

"Maam, just take your time and tell the story. We're all on his side." This was Sam.

"Marty said you were polite to a fault. He had a lot of respect for you." Then she told them the whole thing again. When it was finished she just looked down and mutter "I am so afraid I am the one responsible for all this.

"No way" shot back G "the people who framed him are responsible. If we believe Kensi- - -and I'm leaning that way more and more- -you raised him right. He did this because of how you raised him not in spite of. We will get him cleared and hope he is alive someplace at the same time.

Back in D.C.

Tony and Deeks had worked out the details of the meet. Tony had dug up the information on the mole and where he was located. That had been part of the reason he really traveled to L.A. to get Rio. He had actually been there almost a week prior to showing up at OPS then got the call on Rio.

Tony recapped what they agreed to then went on "Ok, we're straight now. The perp thinks I'm a discouraged Baltimore cop who met you at a seminar on undercover techniques last year in L.A. You're here for a visit and I'm turnin' you over to him. His leverage over you is the proof you need to get out of the IA issue which he trumped up to begin with. He has shown me the video of who really killed the guy. This is gonna be tough on you so I hope you got your superman underwear on" and Tony just grinned. That comment made Deeks think of a conversation about said underwear in Grangers presence. Then came the thought _Granger, that son of a bitch. I am gonna deck him. He may have cost me my future and I don't have a choice, some boss we've got._ Tony snapped him out of his thoughts by saying "earth to Marty. Hello. If we're good, I'll get it set up and then we'll do it. Give me a couple days. You just lay low and take care of yourself." Tony left and headed towards the office. Gibbs had to be updated and soon. If he knew the boss someone was gonna get hurt before it was over. Gibbs had always sided with agents over 'management or suits' as he referred to them and this was one of those times. That Deeks could even act calm was amazing. It was clear how deep his love of Kensi was and Tony really wanted it to work out. He had lost Ziva and knew how much that could/would hurt the detective. Was there a way he could reach out to her, Maybe Gibbs could go thru Callen? He'd have to ponder that thought-it might screw up the mission-and see what his options were.

D.C. Navy Yard

"And that's the story boss" said Tony as he waited for a response.

"Makes you think Deeks is being set up doesn't it DiNozzo?" muttered Gibbs in his usual staccato voice. "I'll do some digging but keep this on the DL for now. We don't know what Vance knows and what he doesn't. If Granger is behind this there's gonna be a line to have his ass in a sling. That LA team is at least as close as ours. Callen says since Deeks and Kensi 'came out of the closet' so to speak, they've been better than ever and Deeks would be a hell of an agent. I'll take Callen's word over some suit any day, even Leon. Just you watch your 6, if he's being set up you might be in the middle. Also, starting now you wear a comm 24/7 and get one to Deeks in the am. See Abby, she'll have what you need." Gibbs then headed for his favorite coffee shop.

The mention of their lab tech extraordinaire gave Tony an idea. She, Nell and Eric were friends. Was that a way thru to the LA team, especially Blye? _I'll have to work on that one. Gotta be cryptic to make it work. Wonder if he's got any standing alias's that might prove useful. Oh well, that's tomorrows work. Gotta get my stuff together tonight before I head into this._ "Abby I need a couple com units. Also does Deeks have any standing alias's that might work here? Save time if we need to use it for any reason although this should be pretty straight forward."

"I'll check. I'm sure he has several given what they do out there" Abby responded.

"Great, thanks, let me know but can you do this without alerting the LA office? Don't want to have them start digging and get in the middle of this op. Might not end well with too many cooks in the broth so to speak." Getting a nod and an understanding smile he went on "great thanks. I'll check with you later" and he took the offered com units and left. He would deliver Deeks' first thing in the am- - - -or so he thought.

 **Ok, now let's hear from ya.**


	4. Chapter 9-We Find Deeks

**Trouble brewin'!**

Someplace in Falls Church, Virginia

Deeks slowly came awake and looked around. He found himself facing a wall, strapped to a chair. It took a few minutes for the fog to lift. "Fancy meeting you here detective. You and your 3rd heart doing well? Bettin' I screwed you and that gorgeous creature up real well. You ever get passed it? Had to have taken a year or more. I could see in your eyes what I'd done. You especially got pulled in. Now I get my revenge on Hetty and that jerk Granger. My mole almost got him but he survived that wreck somehow. You wanta see who really killed detective Stump? No one really cared enough to check the surveillance cameras in the area as they thought they had a slam dunk case against your mom. Got a great shot from across the street. I have it on a flash drive so let me just put it in the tablet and show you. Then we'll talk about what you're gonna do for me to 'earn it' so to speak." Deeks brain was on overdrive trying to id the voice from behind him, then the light bulb went on and he knew it was big trouble. Then the voice held a tablet in front of his face and played it. The tape showed Roberta Deeks coming out of the hotel room, detective Stump grabbing at her. Her blouse was obviously ripped so he had attacked her. She pulled a Kensi and kicked him between the legs and took off. 'The tree' went back in the room almost doubled over. Both men had reacted as all men do when they see that happen to another one. 30 seconds later and a uniformed cop went in the room. Deeks recognized the kid and felt a moment of sorrow. He had worked with the young cop in undercover a couple times and felt he had promise. Then he was partnered with Stump and Deeks lost contact with the younger cop. Soon after the cop entered they saw a muzzle flash in the room and then a second. The cop came out, gun still in his hand. The voice then pulled the tablet back from Deeks face and pocketed the flash drive he had played in the tablet. He then went on "you were such as easy target. Your Citadel profile told me all I needed and then that little issue with your mom popped up in the Citadel files and I was home free. And did you really think I didn't have information on all current NCIS agents? Even the famed Gibbs team is not invincible. Trying to sic DiNozzo on me as a bad cop. All I did was follow him until he gave me you and here you are. He doesn't even know he was played I bet." Then pulling out the thumb drive again he went on "this is what you need detective Deeks. Now tell me what did Granger tell you to get you to get your buy in on this 'mission' (air quotes) that will end in the death of certain people? I bet Granger backed you into a deep corner. Had to be something with that partner of yours. You ever show each other your 3rd hearts. Yours has gotten you into a lot of trouble don't you think?"

By then Deeks was totally awake and his mind going a mile a minute and he didn't like what he thought might happen. He gave it a try at bluffing and offered "Angelo you will be hunted down by NCIS after this no matter what happens to me. You really want that. Give it up now and run you dumb son of a bitch."

Angelo just chuckled as he put the drive back in his pocket for a second time and walked out. Over the course of the next 4 days, he worked Deeks over enough to make him sore and leave plenty of marks and scars, a cracked rib here and there plus a broken finger or three. He gave him enough food and water to keep Deeks going- -barely. They also talked quite a bit as Deeks tried to find a weakness or some other form of leverage in the situation. He wasn't bad hurt but he knew the end game wasn't good for him and he was sick at the way he and Kensi had left things. He had made it clear things weren't bad, but there was chop on the water that needed navigating. He also smiled inside as he realized he was more worried about her than his situation. Over those 4 days the beatings took more of a toll and soon he had an eye swollen shut and several more broken bones. Now the pain was full time and rest was harder.

The day after the abduction

Tony had gone to Gibbs and said "we need to talk." And he explained that Deeks had gone missing and the whole op was blown plus Deeks may really be dead now-and Kensi still had no idea. His last comment was "It's not fair to her, she needs closure. I at least got that with Ziva and she should get it also. I'm sorry I waited boss but I if Leon or Granger planned this it might be part of the op so I had to give it half a day to be read in. No one has said anything so I'm bettin' he was taken."

"Why was Granger leveraging him like that? Was Deeks resisting becoming an agent for some reason?"

"No, he said he finally decided to become an agent but wanted to come aboard free and clear of those IA charges. Based on what I had learned when I was out there, I went to LAPD after I left OSP and before I headed back with Rio and found a Lt. Bates who told me what the charges were as well as his opinion that they were a crock. Based on that we and the tip from my informant we, meaning Bates, Granger, Leon and I, set up a sting to prove Deeks was innocent based on that tip about their mole and who was running him. The whole thing was staged but it looks like it went off the rails and now Deeks is out there someplace. The plan was to follow him to Angelo when he was grabbed but Angelo must have known who I was and grabbed him before we were ready, not because I screwed up. I was ordered not to bring any of our team in on this and Granger wasn't gonna tell anyone at his end. But the final piece is that Deeks one condition for doing this was that they tell the 3 agents 48 to 72 hours after his 'death'. This was so she wouldn't worry and based on a promise he made her one other time he had to lie to her in a situation to this. He swore to her he would never do it again. The same thing happened this time. I'm bettin' Granger didn't do it. That's why Deeks went ballistic at Leon. He thought the rules came from him and Granger lied about doing it cause Leon said don't tell anyone." Deeks had had a hunch that she was in the dark and I think he was right. His cop instincts were right on target."

After calling Callen and talking for almost a half hour, Gibbs said "on my 6" to Tony and he stormed out of the conference room and into Leon's office bellowing "what are you and Granger up to Leon? Hetty's team is in disarray, agent Blye barely functioning and her G and Sam ready to kill Granger. Are you two playing handler again. Whose hand is on the tiller? Now spill it. You shut me out last time something like this came up and we lost one of ours- -not again. This stops now. Fill me in Leon. Now."

"First of all, why is agent Blye so upset and why are you in here. How did you find out about this? Before we go any further, let's get Hetty on the line." Leon's mind was a million places and his disjointed rambling reinforced how he felt as he dialed her and conferenced her in saying "Hetty, Tony and Gibbs are here with me. I am hearing a disturbing story if it's true. But mostly I'm confused, we're going to MTAC and visual mode." 5 minutes later they were in MTAC and Hetty, Eric and Nell were visual on the other end. "Agent DiNozzo start from the beginning and tell us all everything you know." Tony then recapped what he had just told Gibbs about everything-the original plan with Leon, Granger and Bates as well as what Deeks had told him.

All they heard after that was "oh bugger" and they all knew who that was.

 **There ya are. Now we gotta get him saved. Speak if you wish.**


	5. Chapter 10-Granger's Screw Up

**Some things come into focus maybe and beware Granger may not be a real good guy at least for now**

"You bastard Leon. Did you and/or Granger take your hand off the tiller again? This has all the earmarking's of a major cluster fuck and you 2 are in the middle of it. And why didn't you include me? They are my team Leon. How can they trust me if you leave me out of the loop?"

"Watch your tongue MISS Lange. I am still your boss and besides you know damn well what's going on as my condition to the Assistant Director was to read you in and then one of you read Blye in 48 hours after his "death' so her reaction would be on record."

"Would I be yelling at you if I had the slightest idea what the hell you are talking about or are up to this time? And no one read me in on anything."

"Yes Hetty, but that's on him, right now Deeks is missing and you have 3 agents in the dark. First priority is getting all on the same page and finding Deeks, then we clean up after, that work for you?"

"I'll handle Owen, my agents and then send you what's left of Owen AND the 3 agents are headed your way" she growled with obvious anger in her voice."

"Yes to the first, no to the second and third. We got word this am that the subject and, we assume, Deeks are headed your way. My guess is he wants something else, possibly you and/or Blye, and Deeks is his bargaining chip plus, possibly, the name of any other inside help he has. He also has the evidence to clear Deeks of the real IA charges of killing detective Stump as that was the bait to catch him to begin with. He obviously also knew about DiNozzo so he has access to records or got them knowing he would be caught and use em for a deal possibly. So we need to deal with multiple issues on this. I want Deeks as an agent but we have a lot of work to do. He is supremely pissed about the way this op was handled and I had no clue why till now. Get Granger and the others in OPS and on video now and I will tell them. This falls on me, I gave Granger his orders but know that if this cost me an agent then Granger will be a soprano looking for a job. Oh and I will be heading your way. I promised Deeks a face to face when this is over and the agents, especially Blye, deserve to have a go at me so to speak." They continued talking and finally agreed to let Hetty's people handle this for now with Gibbs group on call. The only condition that was that Leon get a face to face with Deeks and Kensi before the detective did anything rash. They also agreed he would tell the agents, Nell and Eric in front of Hetty and Granger with OPS on lockdown. Then he closed the line.

"You didn't tell her that it's Paul Angelo pulling the strings" wondered Gibbs out loud.

"That can wait till we have Granger on line in a few minutes besides it never came up or she already knows, either way we'll handle that shortly."

5 minutes later Hetty, Granger and the wonder twins were in OPS when Hetty said "clear the room, get Callen, Blye and Hanna up here then lock us down Mr. Beale- - no one leaves or enters." When the 3 agents arrived and the place was locked down, she went on "bring the director up, he should be asking in by now." Eric hit a couple buttons and Leon appeared. "Granger, what did you tell Deeks and be precise?" Leon had fire in his eyes and Granger swallowed hard.

"I told him the only way he would become an agent was if he completed this mission and brought in Angelo for us to deal with. If he didn't he would no longer be agent Blye's partner and possibly not our liaison." And there it was. Now they all knew who was behind this. Hetty was staring daggers at the mention of the name and Kensi had smoke coming out of her ears. She blamed that man for messing Deeks head up to the point it took a year for them to finally get together.

"For the record I told Granger to ready Hetty and agent Blye in 48 hours after his 'death' and to leave it to Hetty to read in the rest of you if/as needed. This op was supposed to happen out here. Now it's moved to your side of the country. Now Granger what was Deeks response to your version of my orders-only the important parts. Leave out when he threatened you and what names he called you."

"His requirements were that I tell Hetty and agent Blye 2 or 3 days after he was declared dead, same as yours. He said Hanna and Callen were optional but he strongly recommended it. He wasn't in much of a bargaining position so he asked for what was critical. By then any concern over whether it was real or not would be gone based on their reaction. Kensi's for the outside world and Hetty's for the inside world. But I didn't do it. Donnie Blye was my friend and he wouldn't approve of Deeks as a good match for Kensi. I wanted to prove to agent Blye that Deeks would go off on his own or leave her with no explanation. If they were going to be a couple I had to know they could both deal with something this bad and still do the job. Not one of my better ideas but I have concerns about Donnie approving of someone like Deeks."

Before Leon could speak Kensi growled "you son of a bitch, my dad would have said simply if you love each other and he takes good care of you then that's all that counts. .DOES!"

Sam added "didn't Siderov and that case prove his character to you? What the hell do you need Granger."

Hetty added "they have proven their worth to the rest of us Granger. You just have spent so much time alone your bitter about anyone with a relationship like theirs and are trying to bust it up out of bitterness."

Then Leon blew up "you arrogant son of a bitch. Even from here I know how good those 2 are together. You think I don't read the reports Hetty files after each case or review his reports to see how he is doing? I even get copies of his reports to LAPD or did you even know he had to file 2 sets for every op plus a weekly summary of his actions. I'm bettin' he was a great lawyer the way he 'creatively' handled Siderov and Afghanistan without letting any classified material out of the building. I have a vested interest in that program working as a prototype for selected offices and have started to implement them as we speak. I told you 2 days and tell both Hetty and Kensi what was going on. I want them paired as agents so Deeks isn't drug back to LAPD and killed for lack of support. You ignored my wishes and my explicit instructions. Haul your ass back to D.C. and report to me immediately. Hetty, take his badge and gun and break a couple fingers if you want to. Granger, you may end up with a job of some kind in this agency pushing a mop or better yet working for and reporting to Hetty, but you will never have any authority or power over anyone, especially agents, again. What you did is beyond stupid. You played god with 2 people who were meant for each other. On top of the reports I also have emails, notes and phone calls from everyone associated with the A team out of LA that attests to the quality of their work. That list starts with Hetty, includes Sam, G, and even Eric and Nell as well as Tony and Abby. It would seem everyone else things they are better off the closer they get so get down off your throne you numbnuts jerk. Hetty, handle the fallout then let me know what we need to do to fix all this but first find Deeks, get that proof and make sure those 2 are back together. I watched one agent almost fall apart because he fought his feelings for a teammate and I won't let that happen to these 2. I agree with Hetty, Sam and G's position-keep it out of the workplace and the op and then all is good." Then he gave the sign to cut the transmission.

Then all hell broke loose, everyone except Hetty yelling at Granger and Kensi was walking at him with murder in her eyes. "Be very careful agent Blye" offered Granger just before Sam grabbed her.

 **There it is, more of the plot, how we doin?**


	6. Chapter 11-The Team Opens Up

**Now we have to find Deeks but first some things need saying**

Hetty just glared at Granger who snarled "I'll be back this is just temporary. He needs me here. Don't get to full of yourself Hetty" and Granger actually smirked at her while he spit those words out. It was like he had some leverage.

"I should have tried harder to kill you Owen. You have always had a god complex and the need for power as do I. The difference is I give it away because I care about my family which gives me more power when the chips are down and you only try to use it and them for your purposes. My focus-and theirs-motioning to the other people in ops- will be to find my detective and if you're lucky they won't come after you when it's over, now get out." She then turned, motioned to Eric to open the doors and walked out, followed by the 3 agents.

As Granger started out Eric and Nell stopped him. "Kensi and Deeks are our friends. They didn't deserve this. They have done as you asked, even when it made no sense like accusing her of killing her father's team. Then you still did this to them." After Eric finished his little speech, he hit Granger with a right and knocked him back against the island. "Get out now, Sam has been working with me on shooting and fighting and I might show you how much I have learned." Granger got to his feet, holding his left eye as he departed OPS-quickly.

"Eric Beale, you've been holding out on me Wolfram." This came from Nell who moved to him and placed a kiss on his cheek and continued "thank you. He needed that and so did the rest of us."

Back to Business-the bullpen

2 hours later the wonder twins showed up in the bullpen followed by Hetty. "Before Hetty says anything, watch this." Nell then showed the video with Eric connecting with Grangers face and what he said prior to the shot. The entire group had a look of amazement. Nell and Eric were grinning ear to ear, though Eric was looking a little embarrassed.

Then Hetty began speaking "well done Mr. Beale, now hear this- -our ONLY mission is to find our detective. Owen will be dealt with if, when and as necessary. He is irrelevant at this point in time. Do not listen if he tries to tell you to do something. Myself, Eric or Nell are the ones you should listen to while in the field. Now get after it and find our detective and Paul Angelo.

"Well done E-Bot" chuckled Sam.

"Thank you both" was all Kensi mumbled. Then after a few minutes she went on "Hetty can I have some time with just the 5 of us please." Seeing the pleading look in her eyes Hetty nodded in agreement. Walking away she added over her shoulder "but know the director wants the 2 of you as agents and partners so don't jump off any bridges until you and Deeks talk and then talk to the director."

After a silence Kensi offered "ok guys help me. I'm not sure I can or want this anymore. My mind is a jumble and I'm not sure I'm thinking straight, I'm so messed up. Deeks promised this wouldn't happen again-the lying but he was in a bind and did what he could. Trying to make this work and make sense of all of it with Marty, keeping it out of here and then almost doin' that guy. I don't know what's going on or what's up anymore. And if he becomes an agent will he really stay here or will he feel like he has let us down? That is his style, he isn't sure he is worthy or capable of being an agent. Talk to me and help me clear the fog and make it quick I gotta see our mom's and somehow explain all this and I just feel like my head is spinning and I can't think straight. Who do I trust anymore?"

Sam was the first to speak. He told them what he did and said to Deeks before the torture by Siderov and then what he said after. Then he went on "as far as trust-first and most important is Deeks he has done nothing to break your faith in him or your trust of him. Then the 4 of us here. We're the ones that get it done and we always have each other's and back and finally don't you think that's his decision about coming back here or at least one to be discussed with you, possibly us? Kensi, you are twice the agent you were before you and he 'came out of the closet' so to speak. Quit doubting the 2 of you. You are great together at work and at home. Yea things get a little goofy and weird around here now and then but that's how we are-it was that way before you 2 were together. We're family and that's the end of it. This team falls apart if one of the 6 of us leaves or quits trusting the other 5 and if you and Deeks both bolt then G and I are gone also. Remember, he felt he had to do it this way. He didn't lie to you or us- -Granger did. You were to be read in as soon as possible to insure mission safety. He made the right call - - -and don't ever tell Deeks that, any of you."

Everyone was smiling when G added "I sent Vance an email saying pretty much that and I have told Gibbs how proud I am of this team. I don't show emotion often but know this you 2 and the rest of the people here are the family I didn't have growing up and I wouldn't have it any other way. Listen to Hetty, don't jump off the bridge. We will get him back. He's too damn tough to let this get him. He will find his way back to you. That man doesn't know the word quit or give up. He has proven that. That's what was in my email to Leon and I copied Hetty and Granger also."

Nell was beaming when she said "girlfriend you can't leave me alone with all this testosterone. You are my role model. The person that I aspire to be and that drives me. I need you to be better at what I do. And finally I know for sure Vance wants the 2 of you to be agents and partners- -period."

There was silence in the bullpen. Kensi was floored at the response. She never thought about how she and Deeks impacted the rest of them it was 'the team' and 'our job' and respect the boundaries in their world but now she had a bigger perspective. Finally she looked up and quietly offered "wow. He and I never thought about all that. Deeks never talked about the Siderov thing and I never talked about Afghanistan. That will change. Thank you all. It may be hard but please share some of this with him when we get him back as he still feels unworthy to be an agent. That and this IA thing has had him tied in knots for a long time. He won't even think about being an agent unless and until he is cleared. He won't leave under a cloud. If Vance blesses it and Hetty is on board we'll try- -IF we can save him. That has to be our focus. Then he and I have to have a long talk."

Hetty was at her desk and just smiled. She thought _I may be a godmother one of these days but we need to find the father first_ and she continued to smile as she sipped her tea. _Yes they are the A-team, now we have to put them back together. They are self-healing but only when the team is intact._

 **How bout that-a little honest and open communication from Sam and G-let's hear from ya.**


	7. Chapter 12-Aha A Clue

**Ok, we need a break or a clue to move this case forward!**

2 days later in the bullpen

Sam was frustrated and angry "2 days and nothing. None of our CI's or snitches have come up with squat. Eric and Nell are comin' up empty and I'm startin' to get really nervous about this whole thing G."

"Just don't let her know Sam. My gut says he's still alive- -but not in real good shape- -Angelo wants something and needs Deeks for it" but G looked anything but hopeful as he said this. G then went on "on another subject- -don't you think it's strange or out of character for Granger to do what he did? The initial op not so much, that's definitely him but he seems taken by Deeks so I can't see him not honoring the request to read her-and probably us in. It's pretty simple do the rest at that point-just run the op, Deeks becomes agent and we get to observe their PDA forever. Something just isn't sittin' right on this whole thing." Sam just nodded though he seemed lost in thought at the same time.

At that point Kensi came in. She looked worn out. She wasn't sleeping and it was showing. "Sorry guys, I spent a long night bonding with Deeks mom last night. She is some kinda women. She gave me some more insight into him. She said he is immune to pain until it become intolerable. Now I understand how bad Siderov must have been. His dad used to beat them both and spent hours telling Marty how he was worthless. I have a newfound respect for him to have survived all that to be the guy we know." Then she looked down and shook her head. Sam thought to himself _she looks really sad, I hope she hasn't resigned herself to his death for real_ then she went on "you guys got anything? We need something to find him and end this thing." Both men just looked at her and shook their heads. About that time Nell came flying down the stairs, yelling something and talking a mile a minute.

"Slow down Nell, what the heck are you talking about?" This came from G as the rest gathered round the screen behind Deeks desk.

"I decided to touch bases with Bates and he gave me some added information when I brought him up to speed with where we're at. As soon as I told him we were sure it was all tied into the IA investigation, he opened up. He has been trying to follow up but he has to be careful and on the DL since he is LAPD and Deeks C.O. - -they have kept him out of the loop but he was given some added information by Tony and asked to keep an eye on a certain property and the person who lives there. He has no name other than this person is the key to getting to the bottom of this but he didn't know why. Tony felt it was better if he didn't, that it might somehow get out at LAPD and cause problems for Deeks as they could force Bates to tell em what he knew. When we ran that address, it came up as a restaurant owned by Ron Culp. When we dug deeper we found he is the owner, manager of Ron's Soup and Sandwich. It is a restaurant on 3rd St. just off MacLean in South L.A. All information has been sent to your phones."

"Kensi you drive and we'll go in 1 car" said G as they were all standing and heading down the tunnel. They pulled up to the restaurant ½ hour later. Entering they asked for the manager. Finding out he was not in the building at the moment they asked if there was an assistant they could talk to. The waitress told them she would be get him. A few minutes later a young man came out and introduced himself as Steve Culp, the owner's son. G made introductions for them and began by saying "no offense but you look a little young to be managing a place like this?"

"I've been working here since I was 15 on a permit and started as a dishwasher and holding down every job in the place. Got my Bachelors while in the service and am getting my MBA at UCLA. Trust me I know what's going on and most of these people have been with dad for 10 years or more. The place kinda run's itself if you get out of the way and let people do their job." That brought a smile from the agents as they realized he sure did know what he was doing. Kensi then went on and told them what they were looking for and why.

"Do you have any idea why agent DiNozzo asked LAPD to keep an eye on your dad and this place?

"None, no idea why he would even be interested in our place being from out of town. We do a great business but it's based on long time customers, friends and mouth to mouth advertising. We don't really have a national reputation and honestly, we aren't sure we want one" replied Steve then he added "we're quite happy with our little corner so to speak. Can you give me anything more to go on? I'll do what I can to help."

"Well, it has to do with a shooting several years ago at the half moon motel" offered Kensi.

"Oh that place. Slime joint as it is. Yea that's it's rear entrance right over there and the back side rooms on each side and above. It's a really old Holiday Inn as you can tell. That's why the over and under rooms front and back. For the last 10 years it's been mostly by the hour for the ladies that wander around next block over. The backside rooms are especially useful as they can come and go and no one really knows they were even there."

The agents looked at each other and all of a sudden Sam said, "do you have a surveillance camera that would also have the back side of that hotel on it?"

"Yea, seems like someone else was asking about that awhile back. Dad would have to answer that though as he was the one who dealt with it although he did think it strange someone was asking after all these years. I do remember a shooting there so that part fits. Seems like it was an LAPD off duty cop or detective maybe? Anyway, I don't have the pass codes to the system and dad can't be reached till this evening."

"Is your system wi-fi or do you have cloud storage?" This came from Kensi. "If so we have someone who could get us in. This is important. It could prove the innocence of someone close to us."

Steve responded, "let me see your cred's again to verify everything." After looking the cred's and the agents over very carefully he went on "ok tell him to get to it as we do use the cloud for storage and I'm sorry I had to do that I just wanted to be sure. I saw to many frauds when I was stationed overseas."

"What branch" asked Sam as he always did when he met someone who'd been there, done that.

"Well not up to the level of the SEAL's that I'm bettin you were but the 87th Airborne Rangers weren't exactly chopped liver either. We managed to get their attention now and then." And then came the 1000 yard stare most Vets got thinking about friends and teammates who paid the ultimate price.

Sam just put a hand on the man's shoulder and just nodded. Then he went on "Eric, you been listening?" Getting an affirmative Sam went on "then do your thing. Copy anything you think relevant and we'll review it when we get back. Verify the date and time of the killing and check around that day and time and- - - oh, yea, ok and Kensi wants to add something."

"Eric, a pic of Deeks mom is on the way to you so you have it for any matching or facial rec needed."

"On it, we'll have something by the time you get back if there's anything there."

 **Aha, a clue maybe. Is the game afoot? Stay tuned sports fans. Hope you had a Merry Xmas and enjoy a great New Year. Our Xmas present came a day early-8lb, 6 oz. and 21 inches of granddaughter. She is already spoiled! Let's hear from ya!**


	8. Chapter 13-Proof He's Not Guilty

**We are about 8 chapters and an epilogue from the end but at least one surprise will pop up along the way.**

"Roger that" came from G as the 3 agents headed back to the mission. After they were out of the restaurant G added "and Eric you and Nell also go thru all the footage from the inside cameras going back before they got the tape of who did what to see if we can ID whoever else was looking for that information and picked it up.

½ hour later the agents arrived back at OSP to Eric yelling "get up here NOW!" That was enough for the agents to bolt and go into a run. Eric did not panic. This was big.

"Ok, we can clear Deeks mom and Deeks is in deep, as in 3rd heart trouble." When Eric said this the rest of them looked at each other when finally- - -

"O shit, Paul Angelo. I forgot about that. That 3rd heart stuff really got to him. I was shook up some but Deeks was really rattled. That set our relationship back a full year. I want a piece of him when we pull him out of his rat hole and save Deeks." Kensi was seething as she snarled this out. "Do we have any idea where he is Eric? We know Angelo's in LA to end this, he probably wants me since we took his girlfriend away so let's make me the bait and be done with this."

"Easy girl" it was G. speaking. "We need a lot more Intel before we put any take down plan in motion."

Back at OSP

The 3 agents were in the bullpen talking about everything they knew and a lot they were speculating on. Kensi was getting close to the edge. All of a sudden Eric and Nell came storming down the stairs. Eric was yelling "we got it, we got it." Immediately the agents' ears perked up. As the Wonder Twins came to a sliding stop in the bullpen Eric was already pounding his tablet and putting something on the screen. "Watch this." That was it and they all looked at the big screen behind Deeks desk. What they saw was the same thing Angelo had shown Deeks, proof his mom AND Deeks were innocent.

"Ok" THANK YOU came from Kensi. She was almost in tears of relief. "Now we have to get this to Bates. He should be able to identify the cop that did kill the detective and then all we have to do is save Deeks."

"But there's more guys, watch this" blurted out Nell. Eric banged at his tablet a few more times.

"I will kill that bitch" screamed Kensi. She had the nerve to get in my face, accuse me of aiding and abetting Deeks and also of just being rude. Let's go get her."

"Whoa there killer, let's get organized. We now know who Angelo's contact is but we have to find her. Then we bring her in and go from there. Kensi, you won't get near her if you don't get it under control. We need Deeks location not a dead or brutally beaten detective. Do you understand?"

At that point Kensi nodded and offered "yea I know but we finally have a light at the end of the tunnel. You didn't see him in jail guys. I have never seen him look beaten before. It was like he'd given up 'cause he had no clue who was doing this to him or what was going on. Even what Siderov did to him didn't get to him like this did. I'm not sure he'll come back. I do know he's done being a cop. He has no trust in them anymore but he wouldn't talk about becoming an agent. We gotta find a way to sort all this out."

"Kens" interrupted Sam. "We will get all that done, but we will do it by handling the issues one thing at a time. First, let's get Hetty to get the charges dropped, that takes LAPD out of the picture. We have the proof to do that. But we can't give away we know about Rivera as she'll bolt before we can get to her. Let's get him back and see if he wants to help take her down. Eric, find Rivera. She's now #1 on the hit list. Best case we follow her to Deeks. Worst case we need her in the boat shed- -alive Kens but nothing says you can't have a spirited discussion with her at some point-AFTER she has given us what we need!"

"Yea, I get all that but I need to hurt someone or something. All this anger is building up and I haven't been able to do anything to help him. We promised to have each other's 6 and so far I've done shit to cover his yet he always has mine-latest case in point when the church drugged me. He found me and got me out."

The team spent the next few days chasing leads and trying to find and track Rivera and Kensi going thru round after round on the range as well as beating the heavy bag to death. Finally Kensi asked "why don't we ask Bates about her? He might know where she is or have a phone # we can ping or I'm bettin' her car has GPS or something similar that the police can track on. I suspect Bates is on Deeks side even if he's not high on our list right now. Worth a try. I can do in 'off the books' so to speak. Follow him from the office, make it obvious so he stops and we can talk in the middle of nowhere. That would allow us a conversation away from prying eyes and ears. Does that make sense? I can always not show him that part of the tape if he doesn't want to help."

"Actually, great idea Kens, I know he likes you so you're the best bet to get anything he may have. But let's get Hetty in the boat also since this gets dicey with tailing Bates. That make sense?" Getting a nod G headed off for Hetty's lair.

45 minutes later he came back "she thinks it's risky but that it's time for a risk. She offered one idea that makes some sense. That we ask Talia to do the tailing and bring him to a meeting with you. She can have him leave his phone and car someplace so if he's being tracked he'll show being at a spot that makes sense. It also protects you and him if they have you on some kind of radar. They could have bugged your car any night or even broke thru and locked on your phone GPS. That ok?"

Kensi nodded and remarked "actually that makes a lotta sense as Rivera could easily be watching him knowing he is a friend and supporter of Deeks. Ok I'll see her and set it up. I'll let you know the details after her and I work it out."

 **So we know who and pretty sure why, now the how is saving Deeks. Any ideas. The Box down below accepts all contributions, but I would ask that anyone leaving a foreign language review please use English as that part of the website doesn't work well on translating and most make no sense.**


	9. Chapter 14 We Have a Plan!

**Now we get into the 'heart of the matter' (pun?)**

2 hours later Kensi returned to the bullpen. "It's done. She's happy to help. Told her everything and she is fuming. She finally admitted what we all knew-she likes him but she also said she would never get between us so I should relax. She just enjoys teasing me plus she knows it bugs him which makes it a win-win on her happy meter. I did request that it stop though. Not fair to him. She didn't think about that. Anyway. She's gonna watch Bates a couple days to see his normal after work routine and then let me know the details and where to meet them. I go alone though, right?" Sam and G shared a look.

Finally G offered "you sure you're ok with that. You'll just have to repeat it all to us."

"Yes, you said it when we first agreed to this-he trusts me. I'll have an ear piece in so you can listen." That got nods for all involved.

2 days later Kensi got a text from Talia. "Tomorrow, 6:00 pm at the boat house. His car will be at Jimmy's Steak House, his usual dinner spot. Confirm that works for you."

Kensi confirmed and told G and Sam. "It really is a good deal that he agreed to the boathouse as you can watch and listen. But let me ask him if that's ok first. If he just wants it to be me, we need to agree that's ok. We need his help and possible intel."

At that point Hetty walked in and announced "I have received a call from Lt. Bates and Deeks has been cleared of all charges. We didn't have to disclose anything regarding detective Rivera so no one has been made the wiser. If Rivera asks at some point the tape was discovered by one of Bates undercover cops who he had checking into the charges in an effort to clear Deeks. He agreed to that and one of his people agreed to say it was him. She'll believe that given how close he and Deeks are." Showing a visible sign of relaxation, Kensi let out a huge sigh and offered "that's the easy one now we have to pull the rabbit out of the hat. I have to say I am now worried about whether or not he is alive. It's been a long time."

"Hang in there girl. That man would come back from the dead for you. He will find a way to survive. I promise you that. He survived Siderov and that was just to protect Michelle." Then Sam walked over to her and gave her a hug. He also whispered "besides he knows I'd miss him but don't you ever tell him I said that." He released the hug and stepped back with a huge grin on his face. She blushed and looked at G who simply nodded and offered "same here." She shook her head. These 2 were a piece of work and she loved them dearly. She made a note to say something to Deeks about this when it was all over.

The next day finally came. As they sat in the bullpen with their morning coffee Kensi took a deep breath and asked "guys I need the truth." She then related everything Deeks had said (including her barometer of how she looked and his reaction) then she added "I have been dwelling on that conversation and so much- - mostly about how I've acted jealous and treated him. You guys see us here at work every day so am I overthinkin' or is there something to it? I just had to do everything for Jack and make all the decisions and got into the habit of telling and acting not 'sharing' so I feel like I may be chasing him away."

Sam offered "Kensi, he told you it wasn't a major thing. He was trying to communicate which you still have trouble with off and on so hold on to that thought. Some days its way TMI and others you tune him out. Give him credit. He understands far more than you think-especially about you and who and how you are. He would have told you long ago if it was over the top. Focus on the part about being high maintenance or exhausting trying to keep up with you. Be a little more consistent or remember he's all in same as you and he's not suffering from PTSD like Jack. He is capable and does things around the house and more than carries his weight from what we see. Try and maybe do a little to ease that load that he feels falls on him and he'll notice. Try to be a little more consistent from your side of the equation and you'll be fine. He wouldn't leave you under any circumstances, just don't abuse that feeling 'cause we all reach a point where we get fed up. He just wants to know you're in the boat with him and rowing in the same direction. He may feel he's on a different page than you in the relationship and is trying to get you both on that same page. That will ease things when he feels that you're there." As Kensi thought over what she had heard G just nodded and reminded them they had to get ready for that night.

The team spent the whole afternoon in the bullpen sweating! Finally a text from Talia. 'He's on board, boat shed in 20. He's ok with the rest watching and listening as long as it's Kensi only at the shed. He's also a little ornery. I kinda like him." Kensi just smiled and told the guys what she said. G and Sam went to tell Eric and Nell and get Hetty up to OPS. Hetty wasn't to be found but as they got to OPS, in walked Granger. The 2 agents just stared at him.

"What, I'm still part of this and Hetty's not here right now so it's on me. You all got me a major ass chewing and I am not happy. You will do what I say. You got a problem with me being here?"

"You burned all your credibility with us on this with what you did to him. You were protecting Kensi. Bullshit! She doesn't need that kind of help. Those 2 make us a great team and you're meddling always ends up getting us in trouble so just get the hell away from us. If I need to I will throw you out." This outburst from Sam.

G said "maybe better to leave him here where we can keep an eye on him Sam. If he screws up we can always let Kensi shoot him later." This got a grin and nods from all 3 agents plus the wonder twins. "Ok it's settled now let's find Deeks." At that point Kensi left for the boatshed.

 **And then, and then along came what-really-the 4** **th** **heart? Yea right and what else?**


	10. Chapter 15-NCIS Kidnaps a Cop!

**Now what does Bates have to say and how does that help us?**

Boatshed

The discussion at the boatshed was interesting. Bates knew Rivera well and wasn't convinced she was guilty of anything but was glad they could prove Deeks innocence. "Deeks never fit in but he's a good cop. The issue was when he joined the force looking the other way was the proper reaction, not outing the dirty cops. But, thankfully, that is starting to change." After that they went on and showed him the tape of her picking up the video from the restaurant and told him about the discussion with the owner's son. He finally agreed to cooperate and then he went on to postulate that "if it's you this Angelo is after, we should set you up for him. He knows your people but not mine. I have a group of 8 or 10 detectives that are like Deeks-honest and loyal-to me and to the right way to be a cop. We can drop a net on the 2 of you he'll never spot once you scoop her up. She's my gift to you-kidnapping of a fed among other things is tougher than anything we can get her on. Anyway, these people are all undercover specialists. My own little cabal so to speak but we make sure and cover each other's 6-always. Most of em have already asked what they can do to help him so it'll be an easy sell. With luck she'll give Deeks up easily and quickly, but if not, she will-the phrase 'by any means necessary' is what we used to save for very special assholes like her and this Angelo. And once we get him believe me he will talk. I figure tween you and I we can 'adjust his attitude' in the appropriate manner, am I right?" And the grin that was spread across his face was matched by the one on Kensi's.

As he stood up, back in OPS Sam was saying "I like that man. Glad Deeks has someone like that in his corner."

Hetty had told Eric to put her on screen in the Boatshed. "Lt. Bates, it's a pleasure to have you on board. I will allow you and Kensi, along with his mother, to set it up and then brief us in so we can be a backup for your people or a QFR to hit Angelo where ever he has Deeks."

As Bates was nodding and smiling at Hetty Kensi muttered "I heard that Sam. Are you suggesting he doesn't have that at NCIS cause that would throw you and G under the bus as well as Hetty and I?"

Sam's eyes got as big as saucers as he stuttered "a, well it wasn't what it sounded like. I meant a, well G tell her" and he shut up.

"Kens, he means we didn't know there was anyone at LAPD except maybe Bates that was on Deeks side. That's all. I know this is tough but were all with you."

She just smiled and nodded then turned to Bates "step 1 is Rivera. Call me tomorrow when you get a 20 on her and we'll take her down. You'll not be involved. I'll put hands on her and tag her when we arrest her and then claim we did it last time she confronted us if it comes up. Deeks mom and I will bait her. She won't be able to resist hasslin' us-then we cuff her."

"How can you bug her? What if she's wearing different clothes?"

"We have ways. Mostly a spray, but couple other toys if needed" and she just looked at him.

"Ah yes spooks and their toys. Almost forgot. Ok. I'll call the burner # you gave me."

"Ok one of 2 people will answer. Nell, Eric show yourself and say something so the Lt. can hear your voice." The wonder twins appeared on the screen and they both thanked Bates for helping Marty.

"One thing agent Blye, do not turn this into an excuse to take a swing a Rivera. We want this clean. I want her and Angelo locked in a deep hole for this. DO NOT give them anything they can use to mitigate their sentences. Understood."

"You bet Hetty. I won't do anything more than cuff her" came the response. At the same time Hetty saw a look on Kensi's face that worried her. Was it possible there was something she didn't know?

The next day they got the call. "She's here. I can keep her for ½ hour. Please call the # I gave you and ask for Captain Jones. That will be the phrase that puts the tail in motion and they will keep you in the loop so you can set up the 'meet' with you and Deeks mom."

"On it" came Kensi's terse reply. She made the call and then looking over at Sam and G she continued "guys, it's set. They'll start the tail and keep me in the loop. I'm off to pick up his mom. I'll call you when we are on the way to the bull pen. This has gotta end guys. I need him back soon."

2 hours later Kensi and Barb were wandering thru a mall after they had learned that Rivera was also there. They spotted Rivera and once they were sure she also saw them, they headed out to the parking area. Kensi had purposely parked in a dimly lit, sparse area of the lot. Just as Kensi's spider senses began to tingle they heard "just keep walking to your car. Since you got him off we gotta take you down. A stroke of luck that I saw you tonight. Paul will be pleased I got you both. As they approached Kensi's car, Barb hesitated a second and Rivera reacted by putting the gun in the small of her back pushing her forward. Before Kensi could act or even say something, Barb spun, knocking the gun hand up and away and followed with a leg sweep taking Rivera down. She grabbed her and pulled her up then decked her with a right.

"That's for your part in what you did to my boy. Now get up." For her part and to her credit, Rivera just laid there and finally as she stood up she growled.

"That's assault on a police officer. I will have you arrested."

That caused Kensi to chuckle "you are being arrested you bimbo. Pending charges are aiding and abetting a kidnapping and attempted murder of a federal agent, namely Deeks as he was working for us when you took him and assault of a civilian and resisting arrest, thus the use of force. Oh and by the way mom D. nicely done." And Kensi had a grin from ear to ear.

 **Ok, drop me a little something in the box below and let me know what you think. We're 15 chapters in so you have to have an opinion! Thanks in advance.**


	11. Chapter 16-We Got Her, Let's Get Him

**Forward to a solution and maybe a little fun! Also as any of you who are authors know, the pm response to reviews hasn't been working so thanks to all who took the time to send a note. They are appreciated even when critical.**

Roberta offered "thank goodness for Marty. When I went into counseling for battered wives syndrome Marty demanded that I take self-defense classes plus he showed me some moves you and Sam taught him. I know it doesn't get up to 'bad ass Blye' standards, but it serves me well." She was absolutely beaming as Kensi cuffed Rivera and then gave mom D. a hug.

"Hey you did just fine. Now let's get this 'thing' back to the boat shed and find out where our favorite guy is." At that Roberta Deeks gave Kensi a hug and they walked away with arms around each other pushing Rivera ahead of them.

Back at the boat shed Sam said "let me start Kens. If she doesn't give us anything you can come in and play bad cop or maybe we should let Deeks' mom take another shot at her. She seemed to handle herself pretty well." Sam had a grin from ear to ear as Kensi just looked at em and then at Roberta-like she was contemplating it.

"Careful" Roberta offered. "Maybe Kensi and I should show you what we're capable of, hummmmm?" That caused huge smiles and a chuckle from Hetty back in OPS.

"Agent Hanna, you get first go, Kensi- -you and Ms. Deeks be prepared to play your role if needed.

Sam entered the interrogation room where Rivera was seated. "I want a lawyer so save your breath."

Chuckling Sam smiled and said "according to the Patriot Act you don't get one. Gitmo maybe but not a lawyer. If you want to help us maybe we cut you some slack."

"What treason or terrorism did I commit" she said a cocky grin and attitude showing in her voice.

"Easy, kidnapping and attempted murder of an agent of the federal government. Even as a detective with LAPD, Deeks was required to take the Federal Oath in order to get a security clearance high enough to deal with the things he has to deal with, that makes it a federal case, let alone the fact he was on our dime at the time so you're on the hook. That doesn't even include charges for conspiring with Angelo, a known and wanted international drug and arms dealer. You're ours to ship to Gitmo unless you tell us right now where we can find Angelo and Deeks." That was said as he leaned on the table and glared at the woman across the table.

"You have no proof. The tape I saw only cleared Deeks, there is nothing to prove I had anything to do with this case or this Angelo person.'

Kensi was fuming and when Rivera thru Angelo under the bus she snapped. Looking at Barb she growled "who does that-hangs the man she loves out to dry. I want a piece now. Let's go." The door blew open and it was Kensi and Barb. "You just threw your boyfriend under the bus you bitch after you told us at the mall he would be pleased that you got us both. Let us have her Sam. Answers in 5" and Kensi went towards Rivera with pure hate in her eyes. This woman had hurt her Deeks. "No woman ever-EVER gives up on her man unless he beats her."

"Kens, I know you want Deeks back quickly, but we gotta do this right" offered Sam even as he was walking towards the door.

"Oh we will Sam, maybe even a left and a kick or two thrown in."

Then looking straight at Rivera it was Barb who went on "Marty has friends who care about him, a woman who loves him and a mom who loves him dearly. What have you got? A felon you're ready to sell out at the first sign of trouble. Pathetic. Even for a felon. Now answer agent Blye's questions." Barb sat back down in the corner and glared at the woman.

"A well, no- - you still you have nothing on me that you can use. It's all circumstantial" stammered the detective again.

"Watch" was all Kensi said as the full tape was played showing Barb leaving and the cop arriving and shooting detective Stump. "That tape exonerates Deeks and gives us the killer but the real important stuff is what follows."

"That tape doesn't show me involved in anything. I picked up the tape that showed that Barb was there. Based on that we arrested her son for the cover-up. We were going to get her once he was convicted. You have nothing to show that's not part of or relevant to the case. He didn't give up that much of the surveillance camera footage." At Kensi's nod, Sam walked out of the room and Rivera swallowed hard.

"And, we add lying to a federal agent and impeding a federal investigation. Now watch and listen to this tape. It shows you picking up the tape and specifically asking for a time frame that includes the cop shooting Stump. I'm amazed you're a detective. The restaurant had audio and video surveillance and you were in there. Did you not realize you would be on tape also? Sam, have you got the paperwork ready for Gitmo?" then Kensi waited.

Over the speaker came "in 30. SecNav sending the fax with approval as we speak" replied Sam who was sitting at the table drinking coffee and watching the proceedings with a grin on his face.

"OK-OK what do you want know. Just don't send me to that island."

"Only one thing" snarled Kensi, "where is Deeks being held, BUT understand this" she growled and walked around the table to stare down at the seated detective "IF he is found dead-you will never make it to Gitmo, that's a promise from the two of us. You will be charged with murder of a federal agent and get the needle. Now where is he?"  
"Paul is keeping him alive. Last I knew he was beaten pretty badly but alive. He's in a warehouse on the waterfront-9000 block of Canal Street."

Kensi went on to ask about entrances and how many men were there with Angelo. They found out that the Molina Cartel was in on this as they had a grudge against Deeks for taking down their drug and arms ring with Ray Martindale several years ago. After she spilled everything she knew, they were about to leave but all of a sudden Barb made a move towards Rivera. Kensi reacted quickly and grabbed her. "She's done Momma D. let's worry about Deeks. The hole she's gonna get put in will allow her plenty of time to repent for her sins- - mostly on her knees." And they walked out with a grin on their faces.

After the transportation unit took Rivera, everyone assembled at the mission and the agents, Eric and Nell were in the bullpen listening to Roberta tell stories about Deeks childhood, trying to relax before all hell broke loose. At one point Kensi offered, "for the record, none of this will be used against Deeks- -understood?" Glaring at the others she was waiting for affirmation that they would behave.

Granger walked up and was an immediate buzz kill. Not to be discouraged he snarled "everyone I need to say this now and in front of her (indicating Roberta)." As Hetty walked up he went on "I screwed up and I apologize. They took my only child. Short story, she came along late, long after I had given up on having kids and then she disappeared. It was wrong. I should have trusted you but that trust is hard to find when it's your kid as she (nodding at Roberta again) can understand. I swear that in the future should something like this happen, I will fill you all in personally. Can you accept that?

Looking at each other Kensi finally offered "it's not really up to us. Momma D. what do you think?"

After thinking for what seemed like 10 minutes she replied "I can understand what he did and why he did it but even then it's not me he needs forgiveness from is it? Seems like that is a question for the one person not in the room right now."

At that response Hetty offered "bravo Roberta and well said. I see where Marty gets all the compassion and the huge heart he has. You are right. Owen, we will deal with your issue when our Mr. Deeks is safe and sound. Until then, try to be invisible. You should all know that the director wants a video conference with Mr. Deeks, Kensi and Owen when this is over- -said it was a demand he made and Deeks agreed to when they met in D.C." Everyone raised an eyebrow at the comment about meeting with Vance, wondering the same thing _do I want to hear what that was about?_

At that point Granger brought them back to reality when he snarled, in response to Hettys invisible comment "No I want to be first one thru the door. I owe him that."

"Oh bugger, don't play hero. Let the agents do what they do best."

"No Hetty I owe him and this is one way to pay him back."

"As much as I would like to tell you to pay it forward not back I suspect you're right" said G and then he sighed and added "besides you would probably go anyway." Then again G almost thinking out loud mumbled "we could use an extra gun given the numbers we've been told about. I say let him go."

"Damnation, oh well ok but he is now your problem Mr. Callen" and she turned and walked away. It was apparent to all that Hetty was done with Granger.

 **Time to go get our boy. What condition will he be in?**


	12. Chapter 17-We're Coming

**To the guest who said I had "Kensi sleeping with every guy she went undercover on" or something like that. She did what she had to do but never had sex per se if you read closely. In the episode that introduced Granger she was in the process of seducing a perp and was bare at least to the waist as our first sight of her is her buttoning her blouse then tucking it in-pretty obvious what the writers wanted us to assume. If that is all that is keeping it "from being a good read" then I hope this answers that question.**

Sam looked at G, shaking his head and saying "remind me never to cross these 2- -Deeks has no hope whatsoever." Everyone them shared a quick chuckle but Barb and Kensi shared a special look that said it all.

What they learned was that there was at least 10 others besides Angelo in the building. Hetty came over the intercom saying "I will have a full SWAT team and ambulance on call. When you go in the ambulance will arrive for Deeks, SWAT will follow immediately to provide numbers. Added ambulances will be dispatched as necessary but a second one will pull up right behind the first one. Now put your final plan together and arm up. Get my detective back."

"Ok, Eric, we need some kind of info on the inside of that warehouse. Surveillance cameras, infrared-red-even plans if nothing else-anything that give us a clue where not only Deeks might be but where the others are. We can't afford to storm the beaches if someone has a gun to his head" and G looked at Eric nodding for him to take off. He also noticed the look on Kensi's face. "We won't be stupid Kens, we know how important he is so just focus on the task and the rest will take care of itself. We'll need you get this done. Ok?" Getting a nod he went on, "Sam go back over what she told us and look for anything that might tip us off to a trap, trick or some kind of tell that would indicate she might be jerking us." Getting a head shake, Sam headed for OPS to watch the tape on the side screen where he could magnify all.

As the day wore on they were getting anxious and frustrated. Sam had found nothing and Eric hadn't uttered a peep. Kensi finally got up and went to the range and shot up some groins. She was not a happy camper at the moment. She had visions of Deeks laying on a slab or in the hospital hooked up to life support and hearing the words brain dead. 45 minutes later G found her, sitting on the floor, back against a wall in the armory, hands on knees and head on hands- -sobbing- - -loudly. G was completely taken back. He stood there for a second and finally slid down the wall beside her. After another second or 2 he put an arm around her. Her head shot up and he was greeted with a look of total surprise. Kensi had never even seen Callen put an arm around Joelle, not even hold her hand. They stared at each other. Finally she wiped her nose on her sleeve and stuttered and stammered "it's just n-n-not fair G. First my Dad, then Jack and now him. I don't want to be that crazy old lady with 10 cats nor do I want to be Grace Stevens, jumping from one bad guy's bed to another. Please tell me we're gonna find him."

"Kens, I honestly believe that man would come back from the dead for you if it is possible. I have never seen 2 people who fit together better. Both slightly dysfunctional but an absolute perfect fit. Joelle see's it to. She has mentioned in several times. It's obvious to everyone but the two of you. That's why you're so good together and for each other. You work at being partners and a couple and not letting one get in the way of the other. That kind of caring and love is rare. Just keep putting one foot in front of the other. We will find him and Angelo will know your wrath. Of that I have no doubt, now dry your eyes, clean up a little and let's get after it." With that he stood, offered her a hand and pulled her up. She then shocked him by pulling him into a tight hug and planted a kiss on his cheek. As they separated she noticed he turned a bright red- _Callen embarrassed-oh my goodness._ Then with a smile and a nod she headed to the women's room.

As she was coming out she heard Eric over the PA system "agents we got something, get up here now."

Taking off at a dead sprint she took the steps 3 at a time and slid to a stop as she came to the door of the OPS center. Already there were the wonder twins, Hetty, Granger and the rest of the team. When all were assembled Eric spoke as he put an infrared shot on the screen, First do not ask where or how I got this and that includes you Hetty and Assistant Director, just know we got in and out clean." They all looked at each other and just smiled. Even Eric was pulling out the stops for Deeks.

"Eric this is family, no one gives a royal dump" barked Granger shocking everyone, especially after his part in this whole thing.

"And the black sheep speaks" snarked Sam "now go on Eric we got your back."

"This was shot 2 minutes ago. As you can see, Deeks has to be the prone form in the very inner grouping. Then they have two rings of guards. The only way in we can see to breach is thru these air vents (gesturing to a darkened tunnel line on the screen). The problem is size, only Kensi and Nell can fit in them."

"What about me" came from Callen?

"If you were naked and covered in oil maybe," came Nell's response. Everyone looked at G and the had a smirk on his face.

"Not even for Deeks" he offered.

Nell and Kensi said in unison and far too smugly "you sure? We promise we won't post the pictures." G simply shook his head and stared at the screen.

"You need to carry 2 pistols Kensi, I want you to have plenty of firepower without having to reload. Firepower and surprise are all you have going and we need Nell here to help with traffic control so to speak. Eric is gonna have his hands full keeping us updated on movement for all these guys, our units and getting ambulances, swat and everyone else to the right place at the right time. That means it's up to you Kens, you up for it" sighed Sam adding "I don't like it though. You would be way too exposed and if we can't get thru those outer rings you are hung out to dry. Oh and before you ask, I do trust Nell but this is way beyond what she has learned and ready for in addition to being needed here." Looking at her they got a violent nod followed by an "I'm afraid I would screw it up. I am not ready. He's right Kensi."

"But I don't go till you signal" pointed out Kensi noting they would have com unit's in. "That means we all go in at the same time. With luck I drop behind him or them and take em all before they can react and do anything." As they discussed it some more, they saw the prone figure on the floor move. Kensi's heart almost came out her mouth. "He's alive, look. He moved. We have to make this work. It is officially a rescue operation not a recovery raid." They all talked for another 10 minutes finalizing the plan.

Finally Hetty offered "armor up we go tactical now. I fear he doesn't have much more time. I will get the SWAT team briefed and ready. They will meet you at the agreed to rendezvous point so go." As they walked out she added "agent Callen" and when he spun and looked her she snarled "again-bring my detective back. Do you understand me?"

 **Let's hope Deeks is in good shape!**


	13. Chapter 18-The 4th Heart

**Deeks revealed!**

Callen stared for a few seconds before realizing just how much Deeks meant to her and simply said "copy that. One agent about to be rescued." He then left the room to prepare for the attack. Hetty just smiled. She had caught his 'agent' vs. the detective she used. _Your right. I want that man for an agent. The rest of you do also, you just haven't completely figured it out yet._ Then she smiled and went to brew a cup of tea. _Cammamille (sp) I think, I need to be relaxed to deal with this._

The Eric came yelling, "guys we got audio and video from a camera they evidently didn't see or they didn't know existed at that warehouse. It is high in the southwest corner on a pipe. There miss is our eyes and ears." Hetty and Granger came into OPS on the double. Eric went on "here it is from about 2 minutes ago when we hacked in." The picture came up and there was Deeks, now in a chair. Arms bound to the chair arms. He had been beaten badly. 1 eye swollen shut and basis bruising on this sides (he had on only his boxers), he had at best badly bruised ribs or, at worst, broken ones. His face was swollen on the side of the black eye and one foot looked like at least a couple toes were mangled.

"Tell me you ornery son of a bitch. Why won't you give it up so I can finish OSP and the people that made me an outcast and took the woman I love? What is it? You saw your third heart, you and Blye will never be a couple for sure. There will always be that nagging part that holds you back. Now tell me how do I get in? What is the code? That's all I need. I reached Granger and forced him to let them all think you were dead. I can go after him and get the information. You can save him also."

Deeks just grinned and did the best he could to laugh until he went into a coughing fit. The image was poor quality but even then they could see he coughed up blood. "Eric when we breach, have ambulances standing by. Tell em the first one is for Deeks and they need to be ready to deal with ribs, internal bleeding and probable dehydration among other things." Getting a nod they noticed Deeks trying to speak.

In a voice just above a whisper they heard him try to chuckle as he said "that's a laugh, that old fart thrives on pain and orneriness. He is a pain sometimes but he wouldn't sell us out for anything less than a threat on a loved one and maybe not then, so what or who do you have on him? I know of no family except maybe Hetty as an almost friend sometimes. As far as the rest, you don't get it. You stopped at a 3rd heart. I've seen a 4th one. The one that is unconditional and total love. What you would call soul mates. I've seen it in Sam and how he reacts to Michelle even G, I saw it in Kensi when she fought to get back from her ordeal in Afghanistan-back to me and to help her ex-fiancé because, despite all, he was a good guy in a bad spot-hell I even see it in G and how he relates to Hetty. Then there is Romania when we all followed G because he is our teammate or the whole Vakar incident. You just don't get it and ya never will you traitor. The 4 of us will take a bullet before we let something happen to the other 3. In Sam's words 'you are dead, we are just waiting for you to show us how you want to die. Now my final words to you are an official NCIS go to hell you prick. With luck you won't last the day. Oh, and for the record, the issue with Kensi was me. I was beaten and told how worthless I was so many times growing up I couldn't imagine anyone like her caring about me that way. I was just plain scared to tell her how I felt cause I was sure she would laugh at me so I danced around it and took her on dates without asking her on a date for fear she would say know. She finally had enough and made it clear where she was. Now I say a prayer of thanks every night. I will forever be motivated by the fear that I'm not good enough but that's what will make us work."

Angelo went on "yea sure, but you 2 are still struggling aren't you? Is it because, just maybe, you feel like #2 as far as she is concerned? I heard the differences you had. Your place is bugged so I know all about your little list of discussion topics. Sounds like maybe she's not as committed as you and is maybe waiting for him to return hmmmmmmmm? As for Granger I found a long lost daughter that he didn't know he had. I proved she was really his daughter and threatened her life. She is in the other room as we speak. She is isolated as I am the only one who knows she's in this building."

"Yea what you don't know is I found my 4th heart also. It was at the hands of a son of a bitch named Siderov. That's where I saw it in Sam again also. He gave me the courage to leave the pain behind and find Kensi-her smile, her laugh, everything. We may not always like each other, but we will never not love each other and not a chance in hell am I number #2. Don't even try your head games anymore. Once burned, twice learned so save your energy. Your motivation was money and power, mine is forever with Kensi. In short, when you care more about someone else than you do yourself you have found your 4th heart. To protect her and be with her is all I need. Money and power are way overrated in my world. Honor, allegiance, loyalty, trust and freedom are way more important. Now do your worst 'cause eventually that door is gonna get kicked in and a woman you don't wanta deal with is gonna beat the livin' hell outa you. You didn't get that. When you gave Hetty 'Grand Rapids' you knew that wouldn't end well and the love of your life would be dead or arrested. Like I said, greed and power." And Deeks threw his head back and laughed till he winced.

All of OPS stood stock still. Sam was sure Hetty had a tear in her eye. They had never heard the shaggy detective talk that seriously about anything. Sam and G looked at Kensi. Her lower lip was trembling and a tear was forming as she hung her head and mumbled "why the hell didn't I figure that out? All that time wasted." Then she looked at Hetty with a look of fear in her eyes. All of a sudden she growled "let's go, that son of a bitch is mine" and was flying toward the door when G grabbed her.

"Yes he is yours, but let's gear up and get a plan together. This will not be an easy breach and to say the least there is too much at stake to screw this one up. We still have to do it right. Eric, when I give the word roll SWAT, LAPD and ambulances after Hetty has briefed our SWAT team. We may need an ambulance for Granger's daughter also but the first one is for Deeks. Tell em lights only. I am on scene commander. No one moves till I say so." Then looking at the others he barked "let's go, we have a plan to develop." Then they all turned to Granger and G added "why didn't you tell us? Were you scared that the place was bugged or he still had a mole in here?" All they got was a nod and a man who hung his head and looked beaten. Then 3 agents were gone in a heartbeat.

They gathered in the bullpen and Sam offered a basic plan. All the others commented, added suggestions, idea and/or questions and in about 15 minutes a solid plan was in place. A couple details needed to be worked out on scene or at least the way there as they got more detail from Eric and Nell who were reviewing the plans for the building for remodeling that wasn't on the plans the agents had already seen. As they began to leave Granger walked up and barked "wait up, I'm going also. I caused all this. I need to be part of the solution" and he then looked straight at Kensi and said "please, I need to do this." Looking at G and Sam, then over at Hetty at her desk then down again, Kensi finally nodded but also added "you listen to G, he makes the calls- -understood?" Again all they got was a nod. They went in Kensi's SRX as G and Sam were not gonna let Kensi behind the wheel.

On the way Sam told them what he had said to Deeks in the hospital after Siderov. Then he went on saying "Kensi, he gets it. Be proud of him and take care of him. He changed my mind about his character that day, but today he changed my attitude about the man inside the shaggy suit, behind that character and what makes him that way. Now hit it G" and the car gained 10 miles an hour.

 **So what do you think of the 4** **th** **heart? I'm really curious about your reactions to that little scene. Time for you to fill the box below.**


	14. Chapter 19-Angelo Gets His

**Now we see how Kensi handles her 4** **th** **heart**

"Eric came over coms saying "ok here is the updated visual on where he's being held and the ring of people protecting him. Guessing you're still gonna have to drop in and time it with the breach as originally planned. Visual on your car screen now. Kensi leaned between the seats as they looked at it. As they looked at the latest information, G simply offered "no change in plan."

"We can get Deeks attention thru the window and he'll know what to do. When he sees me holding a rope that'll be the tell and he'll get how I'm coming in and somehow he'll do what has to be done." Both of them looked at her as she went on "what, you heard him. He knows we're coming and he'll figure out that I want Angelo and so does Hetty. Time to give him his due guys. He does get it and he understands. A look and the rope is all he needs. Now let's get it done."

The whole trip and discussion took only about 13 minutes but that was 13 more minutes for Deeks to be beaten on. When they peeked over the edge of the window he looked worse than those 13 short minutes ago. They watched Paul smacked him again and his head snapped back. As it did Kensi held up the rope and gave him a thumbs up. They all saw the smile he gave em and got ready. Shortly and suddenly thereafter the glass broke and Kensi came flying down dropping straight out of the vent. At the same time Deeks wrapped his legs around Angelo right at the knees and threw himself, chair and all forward, buckling Angelo's knees and knocking Angelo on his ass as he landed on him before rolling off. That was all it took. G and Sam were in the door, taking on the two guards they met. Sam with 1 punch and G with a choke hold. Kensi shot everyone else in the room and she spun and looked at Angelo. A huge grin formed on her face as she said "get up and meet my 4th heart." Then she just walked very slowly towards him with a very sinister look on her face. At the same time G and Sam had Deeks and were heading out to put him in an ambulance and get it headed to the hospital.

"Pacific Beach Medical" G announced over the coms for all to hear and know where Deeks was going as he and Sam headed back in at full sprint. They had left Kensi alone with Angelo for less than 5 minutes but with her skills that was time to carve him into little pieces.

As Sam and G came to a stop back inside and seeing what was happening, he barked "Kensi, remember Hetty." She had been staring at Angelo while waiting on word from G or Sam as she didn't trust herself to touch Angelo with them not in the room. Kensi's head snapped around as she said "didn't trust myself without you in the room" and nothing more. Her eyes were on fire with rage as she then went back towards Angelo. As she approached he took a fighting stance and her eyes changed instantly to ones literally jumping with joy as she saw his stance. A left, a chop to the neck and a spinning back kick (Sam would be upset with her for that) and he was reeling backwards then she simply started punching before pulling out her knife. Ribs, jaws, any target that presented itself. Not more than 3 or 4 minutes later the G and Sam walked up behind her and stopped her punching. They looked at each other and chuckled. Angelo was down, curled up in the fetal position whimpering, "please no more." He was beaten bloody. Welts shown on his face and his arm was obviously broken. There was blood everywhere from several very non-lethal cuts on his chest and even his legs. Sam whispering "enough, the rest is Hettys. Now you get going and see to Deeks, we'll follow after we clean up here. We'll stay with Angelo while you stay with Deeks." Then Sam added "Hetty, LA general is where we're headed with Angelo. You want a piece of him be there. I won't guarantee anything given what I saw of Deeks." They followed the EMT's out and Kensi climbed in the SRX as G and Sam got in the ambulance with Angelo.

The EMT said, "he is claiming police brutality just so you know. He does look worked over pretty good."

G chuckled and offered "he refused to cooperate and resisted arrest-quite forcefully. The only person in the room with him was a female agent. You really think she could do that in a few minutes? Everything is on tape so no problems." Then the 2 agents just looked at the EMT who finally shrugged his shoulders and went about his business. Sam and G shared a smile knowing the wonder twins had taken care of business as far as any audio-video trail was concerned as family is family-a simple premise. One they need to get Granger to understand Sam thought as they were riding in the ambulance.

Smiling as he worked the EMT said "bettin she had a reason to be pissed huh, ok, we never heard a word." Then he gave a quiet chuckle (Angelo had been given some drugs by that time and was in la-la land).

"You have no idea" chuckled Sam "none what-so-ever. But I would offer that you never torture a woman's 'significant other' (air quotes) and expect to survive intact."

"Understood" came from a mouth in full smile.

15 minutes later at the hospital Deeks was at, Julia, Barb and Hetty and the wonder twins were already there and waiting on everyone else to show up. Kensi came flying in and said simply "where."

Hetty stopped her saying "he is in surgery. They took him straight there from the ambulance basis what the EMT's had radioed in. We are waiting for everyone to get here so we can go up to the waiting area together to get an update. They don't need to be repeating themselves. Head up to surgical ICU waiting area and we will join you shortly. And off the record, did you leave anything for me agent Blye?"

"Oh yea, and he'll be a pushover. I'll fill you in when you are ready to talk to him." That came from Kensi with a huge grin on her face. Going on she offered "thank you for a little 'alone' time with him Hetty. What he did to Deeks was sickening. He needed some pain to make up for it. As it turns out he's a wimp. He couldn't carry Deeks bags on Deeks worst day." With that she headed for her mom and Barb, got and returned a hug with each and went looking for coffee and the surgical ICU and Deeks in that order. Hetty nodded and advised those present she needed to deal with Angelo immediately.

What they didn't hear as she walked away was Hetty saying "Not many people can Ms. Blye, not many people can. He just hides it well. I hope this changes how he is viewed by many people."

Barb was still standing there and she did hear Hetty and asked "what are you talking about Ms. Lange?"

"Well, Kensi had some quality time with the man who was torturing your son. What she meant was that she may have roughed him up a little during the arrest. I'm sure it isn't too bad though. No more than necessary seeing as Angelo resisted arrest. Now about my comment regarding your son- -he is an amazing person but he is afraid to show it. He was told how worthless he was so many times growing up and even early on with us that I think part of him believes it to this day, even though he is now accepted by everyone. He quietly struggles with it on his own. I guarantee he will be embarrassed when he finds out we heard what he said to Angelo." Barb looked at her with a 'what do you mean look again" and Hetty made a quick decision to share something that, technically was classified, but both women needed to hear, especially Barb as she had not had any real contact with Marty in years like Julia did with him and Kensi. "Come, I will have Eric play the tape for you. It will be a while before we hear anything and he said it better than I ever could. They went in search of Eric or Nell. After giving Eric his orders Hetty then left to deal with Angelo. It would be a short visit.

Finally G, Sam, the support staff, Hetty, Granger, Julia and Barb, as well as Kensi were assembled in the waiting area of the hospital ER. Kensi was a basket case. She kept looking at the door and then pacing. Her mom tried to get her to stand still and she jerked away. She was just a bundle of nerves. That was her Deeks in there. If he wasn't whole then she wasn't either. A nurse finally walked in saying "family of Max Gentry?" As usual they all descended on her and her eyes bugged out as she said "a, er, well really all of you are his family. We were led to believe only a 'Fern' would be here." Everyone looked around and smiled as Kensi stepped forward. Hetty put a hand on the two moms and whispered simply 'alias's' as she patted them both on the arm. Getting a smile and nod in return she smiled knowing-and relieved-that they understood.

 **Got some fixin' to do now. Let's hear from ya!**


	15. Chapter 20-The Prognosis

**Now we start the repair process, physically and relationship-wise. Hope it works out**

"We are all family. Most of us just got in from out of town for a reunion." The nurse almost laughed looking at the group assembled just as Joelle and Michelle walked up with Kam in tow. Kam ran to Sam saying "is uncle Marty gonna be ok daddy." The whole group saw tears in her eyes and that just reinforced just how much Deeks had wormed his way into everyone's family. Sam picked up Kam and whispered something in her ear and she smiled and snuggled into the space between his neck and shoulder.

The nurse went on "he is in surgery, they are patching him up- -1 thing at a time. But he has been badly beaten and has broken ribs, a punctured lung, bruised spleen and kidneys, several broken toes and fingers plus a fracture to the orbital of his left eye. He is on his 3rd pint of blood plus anti-biotics and a saline solution. They estimate another 3 hours before they are done. We lost him once on the way in and once on the table but right now his vitals are strong and steady. We will keep him in a coma for 3 to 5 days to keep him relaxed and let his body begin to heal. The ribs are a special concern and we are still running tests to determine if everything else is working properly and insure it continues to do so. We don't need any surprises in the next 24 to 48 hours.

At that point Sam stepped forward and said "Maam, thank you for that but could we ask that you convey to the surgical team just how important that man is to all of us and how good a person he is. This one deserves more than their best" and he turned and walked away to the surprise of everyone in the room except Michelle.

As they all stood around and waited, several quiet conversations popped up, mostly about what Sam said and why. No one had ever heard him talk like that about Deeks-G-maybe but Deeks! Meanwhile, Sam and G cornered Granger and in a voice purposefully loud enough for all to hear G said "we understand why you did it. You get a pass this time, but never again and you still need an ok from 2 more people before we work together again. Just so you understand, the reason we work is that we don't hold that kind of stuff back from each other. That doesn't mean we share all our secrets but ANYTHING that can influence us or our actions and most importantly the team as a whole, is on the table. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND? We are family and that means something to all of us!" They got another nod but no voice and G ended by saying again "then we're good, but you need to apologize to 2 people and get their forgiveness. It's not Sam and I that will give it."

When Granger finally mumbled something about Deeks holding back the truth about the IA investigation G turned on him in a second and barked "but he didn't- - -Hetty knew and when she told me the truth doesn't take sides only we do, that said it all-we knew he'd done it for the right reason. That's all we needed to know. He did it for the greater good, most likely that girl Tiffany. That's good enough for all of us and should be for you too! We've been there, done that. You, more than most, aughta get that one so don't use that as an excuse or hold it against him."

At the same time everyone else just stood there, not only had they never heard Sam talk like that about anyone but now G's support via his tirade aimed at Granger was more than amazing to them. The exception to the shock was Kensi and the wonder twins. They had heard what Deeks said about 4th hearts. Hetty (and Granger by extension) may have also seen the tape as they didn't react with too much surprise. Finally Kensi walked over to her mom and Barb and asked them to go with her as they needed to find a corner to talk. "I will explain all I can to help you make sense of this." Looking at Hetty, she got a nod which she took to mean tell them everything, just be sure they understand the need not to repeat it. Arriving at the cafeteria they all got coffee and settled in a booth in a corner away from everyone.

"What I am about to tell you is highly classified and you can never talk about it or repeat it to anyone except Sam, G, Marty and I. Now let me tell you about the man I love and how he got where he is. Barb some of this is a rehash but Hetty has given me the ok so this is the long version." 2 hours later she had pretty much given them a blow by blow of everything Marty Deeks had done since that day in the MMA gym. Both women had tears in their eyes. Finally Kensi ended it by saying "that man is so deep in my heart and soul you couldn't get him out with dynamite. He has to pull through. I can't deal with him not being there for me or the team anymore. I refuse to even thing about it." Then she just looked at her hands.

Both women just stared at her and finally Julia said "that part about the 4th heart-Hetty played the tape for us- -did he mean it. Is that how it really is, how you all are or was it for that Angelo person?" Kensi simply nodded, hung her head again and finally just cried her eyes out-again. Both women moved to be beside her and put an arm around her.

Sometime later they heard "will Fern please come to the waiting room outside surgical ICU". All 3 women left almost at a run. Fortunately the cafeteria was on the same floor and only around the corner. As they slid to a stop the nurse looked at her and said, "come with me. He is in recovery. He will be unconscious. We lost him one more time on the table but that man is stubborn as hell. Our feeling is he needs to wake to someone he knows to prevent a panic attack. That would not be good in his condition. You may bring 2 people with you. He will only be awake for a short time. We need to assess everything, ask a couple questions and explain what will happen before we induce the coma, but be aware, he will be in a lot of pain." Before Kensi could saying anything Barb and Julia stepped forward. Kensi looked at the rest of the group and they seemed to know. To a person they smiled and nodded as the nurse led them towards Deeks room.

As they approached the room Julia put an arm on Barb's shoulder and nodded towards Kensi. After she entered the room Julia said "I think she has some things she needs to say to him alone. Eventually those 2 will tell us what we need to know." Barb just nodded and they waited and watched thru the window in the door to the room.

 **1 or 2 chapters plus an epilogue left**


	16. Chapter 21-Even Hetty Fess's Up

**Now we see the mending between Deeks and Kensi**

Kensi noticed that their moms had left her at the door and realizing what they did, she pulled a chair up beside Deeks bed. She smoothed his hair back from his eyes and gave him a kiss on both cheeks and sat down. "Martin Andrew Deeks, you are amazing and I know I upset you. I never did have a chance to answer you so you damn well better wake up so we can talk cause we have so much to talk about. Yea, I screwed up, you always trust me and never talk about my undercover stuff and it has to bother you, but that's a sign of how much you trust me that despite all, you don't mention it. The flirting with Tony is just something that happened. I'm not sure I can even explain it. I can't imagine me with anyone but you 'cause I meant what I said that morning. What we have, the house, each other all that is all I ever wanted. I mean that. And then you make that speech about a 4th heart-that was amazing. I never thought he got to you that much or that you would take the time to think thru all that- -but you're right. It is finding out someone else is more important. And that, my shaggy roommate is you. Going forward, no more issues-I. TRUST. YOU. No flirting, no stupidity. It's just hard sometimes. I am a perfectionist about somethings, most especially us, and it hurts the ones I care about, namely you. My relationship with Jack wasn't normal. I haven't had a normal relationship with a man, maybe ever, and I don't know how to be a 'girlfriend' sometimes. We're both broken so we have to help each other, but I think in reality I'm more broken and you need to guide me. (after about a 3 or 4 minute silence she went on after thinking about what she said and wanted to say) Or maybe you have and I just don't see it. In your own way you've tried to help me lighten up, relax, put things away and just enjoy the moment. It wasn't until now that I realized all that so maybe you're finally getting thru. Just know I love you and all will be good. Just. Please. Get. Well." And she slumped in her chair thinking she was rambling and jumping all over the place. Her brain was on overdrive and she hoped she made sense. Barb noticed thru the door window that Kensi had quit talking so she motioned to Julia and they entered. At that time, Deeks eyes opened and he and Kensi shared a look that said "I know and all is well." Then he was out of it again. Kensi wondered if he really had been listening or he just knew, either way she just smiled big and let out a breath she wasn't even sure she had been holding knowing they had nothing more to talk about. She didn't understand it but somehow they communicated with just a look on many occasions and each one just knew what the other was thinking. They could hear the words in their heads. Then she did alert the nurses to what happened before leaning back and smiling at the 2 moms in the room.

Julia caught the exchange and offered "he knows baby-he knows and you know it. Right?" Then the 2 moms just sat there with a worried smile about their kids, hoping they would be ok after all this. After a while they began to talk about things. Barb actually opened up about her background and the rehab. Julia was amazed at all of it. "Marty shot his father. Wow, and he is still the man we all know, somehow you managed to do good Barb. You should be proud of the man he has become." Soon Kensi came back from wherever she was, most likely thanking the gods and the 3 women talked about the man they 'shared' and loved. Finally Julia said "we need to head out. He won't wake up for a few hours. We need food. I'm buying for the 3 of us and Barb picks the spot and Kensi just agrees, now let's go."

"Now I know where she gets it. Marty has talked about Kensi's ability to take charge in any situation. Guess the only time she loses that battle is with her mom!" This from Barb as she showed a big grin. Sharing a much needed laugh they walked out. Seeing the team in the waiting area they told them of their plans.

As they left a nurse and doctor walked in, the doctor saying "I have stationed a nurse in his room so that the next time he wakes up we will be notified and hopefully, examine him and explain what's going to happen. The hospital will notify you when that happens so you can be here and have a few minutes before he is put in the coma. He will need confirmation from someone close to him that this is the right thing to do."

5 Days Later

They had been taking turns staying with him. Kensi had just been with him a short time when he woke up the second time. He admitted the pain was about a 12 on the Richter scale so he had no problem with the coma plan. Before he was put under so to speak he did look at Kensi and say "I know babe, I know. Same here." That had shaken up Kensi, Barb and Julia quite a bit. Even though Kensi knew what he meant, it still rattled her that he got it thru the pain and all and the moms were beginning to think Deeks was some kind of mind reader or mystic. Shaking her head at the memory, Kensi brought herself back to the here and now realizing again that special bond they had and seeming ability to read each other's mind from anywhere. They had been informed he would wake up in the next few hours as he was doing well and they had started to reduce the amount of sedatives he was getting. At that moment Kensi was alone with him as the moms had stepped out for coffee. Barb and Julia were due back soon as they had left 'to find coffee' or decoded to talk about grandkids Kensi was sure. Kensi had decided to get some coffee and headed out but before the door closed she heard a faint "mom, Kensi, are you here?" She raced to his side and hit the call button for the nurse.

"I'm here Deeks and both moms will be here soon. You are in the hospital but you're gonna be just fine. Relax and take it easy. How is the pain now?"

"I'm so tired and sleepy, is that really you? (pausing for a moment as his eyes cleared and the fog lifted) Yea-no ok well its better but it still hurts. " And she could see him lose the battle and go back to sleep but not before wincing in pain telling her it was still bad.

She went outside to call and tell the others he was awake and back to sleep again and to alert the doctors as no one had shown up yet. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and then she heard "I expect him to be out for at least another 2 hours but then he should remain awake. I suggest you all get some food." This came from the nurse who was attending him after she had left his room leaving the doctor in the room alone as she delivered the news. She then ducked back in the room and along with the doctor seemed to be checking every inch on Deeks body, drawing blood, and doing 10 other things at the same time.

Then Hetty spoke over the conference call saying "I think we all could use a good meal. Detective Deeks will be out of it for at least two hours. I'm buying for our entire family. Let's go." Hetty was already headed out even as she spoke. The rest of the team, including the wonder twins in tow.

Eric opined "where Hetty? Who is gonna handle 20 some people on short notice?"

Hetty simply smiled and said "follow me I'll handle it while we drive." Then resuming her conversation with the agent she added "Kensi, I will pick you up as the hospital is on the way. Mr. Callen will you do the same for the other 2 ladies." Later as she got into Hettys Cobra at the hospital Kensi hesitated before Hetty said "no worries my dear, I just want to tell you a few things." After they got in the car, Hetty made a call and ended the conversation saying "you will handle it won't you Tommy? Yes, thank you. See you in 20." Next Hetty spoke into the Bluetooth installed in the Cobra and said "advise all including Julia Feldman and Roberta Deeks of a reservation at Tommy's Surf and Turf. My name." After a few minutes of silence she offered "Kensi, I have known all along just what kind of man your Mr. Deeks is. The things he did undercover for LAPD are stuff legends are made of, despite how they feel about him they know what kind of cop he was. He just wasn't their kind of 'cop' (air quotes) as he was too honest which, incidentally is the same reason he has flourished with NCIS despite this IA fiasco. Think about how far he has come. From temp status to the man he is and he never, ever whined about how he was treated. He did his job, backed people up and stayed true to the principles he believes in and kept his feelings to himself. That is that man I saw and wanted for this team. Not to mention he would be good for a slightly too tightly wound female agent. My hopes were realized when the two of you went 'all in' on that ice rink. I knew I now had a 4th agent to compliment this team and make it so very good. Now, thanks to his confession about the 4th heart Sam and G understand-I hope. Please take care of him Ms. Blye, he is still a little boy in so many ways. That is because he could never be a little boy growing up and needs that part of him in his life to this day. In so many other ways he is a very grown up man. Help him with both. He deserves some fun in his life and he deserves you. You have my word that no one will bother you as long as you keep it out of the office. And for the record, you deserve a little happiness also and he is it."

 **So what do you think? Let's hear from all of you!**


	17. Chapter 22-Healing Part A

**Ok, time to put the band back together, part A**

Kensi was in full sob by now and looked over at the woman that continued to amaze them every day and simply nodded saying "yea we both do and thanks" as she buried her head in her hands and shed more tears she thought _my God, I have become a weepy old woman. I haven't cried this much in my entire life before today. Am I finally showing that lacy side as Deeks called it?_

At Tommy's Surf and Turf they had all eaten well and most had one or two more than they should. Hetty just sat there smiling. She knew that was what they needed. This had been ugly from day one and Granger was the big man in the middle. Finally she said "Everyone, I wish to explain a few things that I have figured out recently-some of you know-at least partially." She went on to explain the whole operation-set up and run by Granger. She ended by adding "he again forgot to keep his hand on the tiller, but I guess, like G and Sam we give him this one time, given the circumstances. He promised detective Deeks he would brief the entire team within 3 days so they knew what was going on. That didn't happen. We all paid a price but the highest price was paid by our detective. Ms. Blye was a close second but now that is all sorted out and our only concern is his recovery. The only good to come out of this is that Granger also made this undercover operation a condition of Deeks becoming an agent. The option was to be sent back to LAPD and forced to severe his partnership with Ms. Blye. As you can see he was in a no win and then Granger hung him out by not holding up his end of the bargain. I apologize for this mess and ask that you all help Ms. Blye fix things as needed. The reason our team works so well is how you all fit together and how you all feel about each other. I had a reason for picking each and every one of you for this elite unit. You each bring skills, weaknesses and baggage to the party but that is balanced by the strengths of your teammates. Detective Deeks was the final piece. Someone who would tolerate Sam's need to be perfect, G's quiet brooding and lone wolfing tendencies and most of all a slightly tightly wound partner. It's time you all understood that and it's time he was made aware of his role on this team, which is not the shaggy hanger on. Remember he is used to being the outcast. The guy no one likes but tolerates and he has plenty of reasons to believe that about NCIS but he still keeps coming to work. If for no other reason than Kensi, you need to change that attitude going forward. He followed every one of you to hell and back and you bailed on him the first time he needed you to step up. I hope you understand what you have done. When I talked to him, I got the feeling he was thinking about getting out of this line of work altogether. He does have options inside and outside law enforcement. And as for Granger, I will talk to Leon about this whole thing and come to a resolution-possible suspension without pay. Some price must be paid. I also think, that if our detective stays, he should have a say in what happens to Granger. He was the one most harmed. Also an apology will be forthcoming for the Junior Agents."

At that point Kensi jumped in saying "that's fine Hetty but not too severe a punishment, we all do understand why he did it. We are family too. And so everyone knows, he is not happy with me right now with good reason. I have some explaining to do and I will but know that he called me on it but before we could talk it out he was arrested. The rest you know. Thank you all for finding him, but he is gonna be pissed that we ignored the whole thing up front. Remember what he has done for us and we did zip for him. Just sayin' be prepared as he may finally have some words for all of us. At that point Kensi's phone rang. Listening to the caller she finally said "that's great, can he have visitors yet? Yea, oh, ok, sure. Be there as soon as possible." Looking at the group she went on saying "he is awake and out of the woods. He told them he wants to see no one except me and his mom plus Julia and Hetty for now so let's grab a cab and go see what he wants. The rest of you, do whatever. I'll call Eric with anything important and he can let all of you know."

Before they could leave Hetty called "Ms. Blye, take the Cobra, I'll take a cab with Julia and Barb giving you some time alone. Bring it to the mission when you can." Everyone who understood what she just did sat there, mouth agape and stunned. She tossed the keys to Kensi who literally ran out. Hetty added "I figure 1 more drink and settling up should be about the right amount of time.

At the hospital she was led to Deeks new room. They nurse said there was no restrictions on visitors after the 4 people he requested have seen him.

Deeks looked up and smiled "hey there, I'm gonna be fine-er-good before you ask."

Kensi smiled, pulled a chair up beside the bed so she was at eye level and said "just listen please. Our mom's will be here after I have my say. We all heard what you said about the 4th heart. That was amazing, heartbreaking and insightful all at once. But I need to deal with what you said before all this started. I need to be a better girlfriend. You don't deserve the jealousy and you're probably right. I haven't had a 'normal relationship' in so long I forgot how to just let you be my boyfriend. We belong together, we belong to each other and I get it all now. You were finally relaxed enough and trusted me and our relationship to want to solve some aggravations BEFORE they became problems. It just took all this to make me understand. I will never, knowingly hurt or leave you so can we just go forward from here?" She also opened up about the recent undercover and what almost happened. Watching his eyes very carefully she saw nothing. Damn he is good at undercover on his own. Deeks just grinned and pulled her down for a kiss that was so good it hurt. Then she went on and asked "everyone including, Granger is outside and they want to come in. After Hetty, Barb and Julia I'll let them in 2 at a time that ok?" And she went to get the mom's.

Before she could leave he offered "Kensi, I knew all that from the last time I woke up. I know how and what you think even in a coma. We are just fine. Once I'm healed up we'll deal with the rest, including OUR future."

She left with a smile _our_ she thought. I like the sound of that and she was gone.


	18. Chapter 23-Healing and Plans

**Healing continues parts maybe a little jumbled but wanted Deeks to be fuzzy after so much time in coma. Hope it comes across that way**

"Kensi, get back here" Deeks screamed the best he could. After she came back the room worried that something was wrong he went on "sorry about the scream but before you leave I need to say some things. That we finally started to communicate is what this is all about. I opened up and then I was arrested before you had your say so. Yes we are good. As for your 'confession' I always prepare for the worst when you are undercover alone. The only way I can make this work is to block it out of my mind completely after that. That's why I never ask anything except are you ok. We do what we have to for the mission, same as I did with Monica when Granger put me under then with no backup-just like old times at LAPD incidentally-but know this I think about and worry about you every second, but to make this work I swallow and try to abide by your rules and quit dwelling on it-at least most of the time. I wanted this to come out a little smoother but my brain is still full of fuzz and things aren't quite right." Then he broke into that 1000 watt smiled she loved and his eyes were dancing-they were fine! _Hetty was right. I need to remember what she said about having fun and taking care of each other._

Then she went after their moms but not before asking "do I need to send the nurse or doctor in to check on you?"

Shaking his head no he answered "nope, go get em and let's get this out of the way so you and I can hold hands and just look at each other.

After the 3 came back into the room he started "I need to say to the 2 of you much of what Kensi and I have talked about so you understand. I just hope it makes sense. I know you have heard parts of this mess and I'm the bad guy in some and Granger is in the rest but the reason I brought that stuff up was 'cause we have started to communicate. All I wanted to do was take a second to remind her that she didn't have to be everything in this relationship. I'm good and can carry my weight. Sometimes I just need to be THE GUY, that's all. I don't want to hurt you but I'm not Jack. You don't need to do everything but you need to be allowed to do SOMEthings. Be my girlfriend, my partner, love of my life and we're fine. Just relax and enjoy each other. That's all I ask. Now our mom's also know so they can help us both when we need them." Smiling again he added "don't attack me mom!" That caused all of them to chuckle as Barb was already moving toward him. Kensi was thinking _ok now it all fits. That's the part that didn't come out 5 minutes ago._

In the meantime while Barb was fussing over him Julia offered "no you aren't Jack, Marty. He's not half the man you are. You came back from hell to be with Kensi. He couldn't do that so he ran." Seeing their heads snap up she went on "yes Hetty shared chapter and verse of the career and background of the 2 of you. Kensi even gave us some added-maybe too much-detail on Siderov. All you need to know is that Gunny Blye would most definitely approve of the man you are. You make her smile in a way I have never seen at any other time in her life. I never met Jack but she has told me the story so I do know what I'm talking about and for the record, when the 2 of you are ready, I look forward to you being my son-in-law."

Barb was beaming as she listened. That was her boy. "And for the record I will be equally honored and thrilled to have Kensi as the mother of our grandchild." That got a look of panic from both Kensi and Deeks. Then Barb burst out laughing "WHEN the time is right you 2 just relax." That brought smiles of relief and a few more chuckles.

Later when they all squeezed in Hetty was the first to speak saying "detective Deeks, when you are well, we have an appointment with Director Vance, Owen and myself in OPS. Leon will be on the big screen. Agent Blye you will attend also. Now, detective Deeks, we will leave the issues till that meeting and I promise you all will be resolved. Until then you and Ms. Blye will not speak to Owen nor make any decisions regarding your future." They all noticed that she called him Owen, not Assistant Director or Granger as she normally did. Both agents nodded in understanding.

Deeks added "Kensi told me already Hetty. We'll deal with it then but I think Kens and I would agree that we can give him this one screw up. I just want him to understand what will happen if he does it again. Past that when I come back I want an hour with just the 4 of us in the bullpen. I think all 3 of them need some clarification of a couple things and a chance to speak to some issues on the table as they are the ones that have to live with the consequences. Then I will be ready to face the Director with Kensi, you and Granger. But know that meeting with the 3 of them is perhaps, more important than the meeting with Vance." Her response was a smile and a nod.

Sam cleared his throat and mumbled, head down, "Believe me G and I made it clear in words of one syllable what we expected from Granger going forward. Now Shaggy, you need to know that stuff about the 4th heart hit home with all of us."

At that point Deeks raised his hand and in a choked up voice he rasped "thanks Sam but let's save this for that hour before the video conference. I think we all have a few things to say, me first since it's my party but I'm not ready yet. I still feel like I'm fading in and out some. OK?"

"Fair enough" offered G before Sam could speak. "Just don't make a decision on becoming an agent till you face Vance. You never know what might happen.

 **1 more chapter and an epilogue. Fill up the box below and let's hear from ya**


	19. Chapter 25-Epilogue

**Epilogue, kinda long but decided to get it over with especially with the chapter screw up. Sorry about that folks, no idea what or why I posted a chapter twice by mistake but no clue what happened to the first 5 or so chapters.**

"Where is he Kensi? Thought he was due back today?" This from Sam as he looked around for the Shaggy haired teammate.

"He'll be here at 1 with the 3 of us and then the video with Vance, Hetty, Granger and me at 2. Last Wednesday they found some wheezing from one of his lungs and wanted wait a few days to listen and track it to be sure it had healed. Turned out to be a pinhole size spot in the lung that hadn't quite healed. Now it has. That's why the extra few days." Then the 3 agents spent the rest of the morning pacing looking at the time and down the tunnel setting down, working a few minutes then repeating previous actions. Kensi was smiling at how they were all acting. Finally there he was. The only people allowed in the bull pen were the 4 of them and he had asked for no audio or video surveillance and no taping for later playing.

Deeks walked in and sat down and all the others started talking he held up his hands and, looking at Hetty he asked "did you set it all up?" Getting a nod from her as she left he then went on saying "Ok, we are gonna get it all out here and now and then I see Vance with Kensi, Hetty and Granger. What I say and what happens next is dependent on this discussion. First and foremost I am not thrilled with how you reacted to the whole IA thing. I followed each one of you to hell and back, G to Romania, pulled Sam out of a pool and got destroyed by Siderov, and went to Afghanistan for Kensi. But when I get in a bind, I've got my team running away and worried about if I'm guilty or not. Why not assume I'm innocent or, at least, did what needed to be done for the greater good. You still seem to have a double standard for each other and the 'temp'." Looking each one in the eye he got no response and all of them were studying their desk top very carefully. Then he went on "so I had my say on that and now, to start with so you know-I am aware of exactly what I said about the 4th heart and all of you including Kensi and I. I was not delusional nor was I on drugs. I was trying to slow down the beating by talking and trying to piss him off but . . . Have no doubt about that either. Besides compared to what my dad and Siderov did to me, he wasn't even and adequate amateur. I assume that you have, at least, agreed to accept Kensi and I being together since I haven't been road tripped and dropped off in 'none of your damn business land' is that fair?" Getting nods he went on. "Ok, then I suspect the Directors agenda is gonna include 3 things. First and foremost, his stance on Kensi and me as nothing else will go forward till that is out in the open. I think I know what he will say but he needs to say it and Kensi needs to hear it. Secondly I will expect to have a say in whatever happens to Granger and last-becoming an agent. I want to hear from you on all 3 of those issues-or at least the last 2 for sure 'cause the first one is marginally, if at all, your problem. As long as we keep it out of the office you don't get a say." Then he sat there and looked at em.

Kensi cleared her throat and offered "I'll go since I have it easy here. For the record where Deeks goes, I go. We are together-period. Issues discussed, understood and being dealt with. As for Granger I would like to have 10 minutes with him and my training blade but barring that, he is part of this goofy family. He did have a family member in jeopardy and I'm bettin' it's been forever since he had someone to rely on in this kind of situation the way we lean on each other so I'd settle for a threat from Leon." Deeks smiled and nodded and the 3 of them noticed he was writing something.

Sam asked about that and Deeks answered "I want to be sure and say the right thing to the Director and I get tongue tied easily sometimes and my lisp comes back so it helps to have a kind of outlined script. I did the same as a lawyer. Lotta long nights writing summations but it made me a good lawyer so worth the effort. That both surprised the agents and reminded them Deeks had a whole background they kept forgetting.

G then interjected and announced "I'm probably the one that has said least to you, and Kensi for that matter about this or anything else. I just don't talk about things like this. I've never had a functioning family so I have no reference point. Even the bunch of us are, at best, a slightly dysfunctional family. I'm not thrilled with 2 of my team mates being involved but you haven't brought it to the job in any tough situations. Banter in the bull pen is fine-enjoyable even-that's our family time and it is something we all enjoy and embrace and use as bonding time. On the job you 2 have been better than ever since you went all in on the ice rink. Keep it that way and I'll walk Kensi down the aisle for ya. As for Granger, pretty much agree with Kensi except I would maybe opt for a real knife." That got a chuckle from everyone. Deeks was writing again and then he looked at Sam.

Sam began "first of all you need to know of a little conversation that G and I had with Granger at the hospital as I'm not sure who heard us." After recounting that entire conversation he went on. "that pretty much says it all. You got my vote as a result of Siderov and then again in Afghanistan. By the way I'm not sure G and Kensi know the truth to this day about that last one. According to Hetty neither of you ever accessed the file. Are you aware that whole idea and the scheme for the prisoner exchange was generated by Deeks and he pulled it off basis his gut feel and a hunch? Anyway, I'm not sure I can add much. My observation is more about how much better Kensi is as an agent and person since she got Deeks as a partner. That started years ago. If I go thru a door without knowing anything about what's on the other side besides it's not good and they got guns, then I want you 3 with me and the wonder twins on the coms and Hetty on speed dial. As far as Granger goes, part of his punishment is knowing how close he came to losing his daughter because of his actions. He will carry that guilt for a long time. The same way Deeks still carries guilt from shooting his dad, despite how big a bastard he was. I would hold out for a reduction in sentence as far as FLETC is concerned. Your physical skills and ability with weapons is top notch. All you need is the book stuff to understand the federal laws we work under along with the way NCIS operates at all levels and locations. Past that they will vet you for a higher clearance than you have now. We all need to be upgraded and I know that's in the works." Getting looks of concern he went on "G if you and Kensi read your emails you'd see the forms that they need back to do this."

Deeks was scribbling some more when Kensi asked "ok Shaggy what's it gonna be? How do you deal with Granger and becoming an agent?"

Deeks smiled, looked at the time and offered "you'll know shortly Fern. Besides, as I said, a lot depends on what Vance says when we see each other upstairs. At that point Eric came to the stairs and announced "Kensi, Deeks the Director will be on line in 3 and for the record Nell and I want you to stay." Getting looks from the 4 agents he added "what, doesn't take a genius to know what you were discussing. I would hold out for a raise though Deeks." And after giving them a big grin and 2 thumbs up he went back to his 'office'.

Shortly thereafter Vance was on the big screen and Owen, Hetty, Kensi and a very nervous Deeks were in OPS. Deeks was moving around but still trying to regain muscle mass, stamina and overall fitness. And he was afraid that he might yet lose all that even after surviving the IA investigation.

"Agent Blye, Owen, Hetty, detective Deeks, I assume we are now on the same page?" Getting nods Leon went on "Marty, I want you as an agent and partnered with agent Blye. That should settle that-oh and I do know about your relationship agent Blye and Owen, basis an email from detective Deeks he gets a say in what happens so what say you detective."

"Thank you Director, my first option would be to give Kensi 10 minutes with him while she shows him how to use her training blade but given that's probably not gonna happen I would offer that this is his one screw up. Going forward he is a member of this team or not basis his actions. First screw up and you boot him. Finally, I think Kens deserves an apology for what he did to her.

They were all looking at Granger when he finally cleared his throat and growled "Blye I screwed up and I know it. Won't happen again. I just hope you understand why I did it."

After a moment of silence Deeks said "Kensi? That enough for you?"

Her response as she nodded her head yes was "what about you Deeks don't you want an apology?"

"No, if you're good that's fine. I'm simply putting him on notice that if he pulls this stunt again, I will hurt him despite how good he thinks he is." Kensi and Vance just smiled, not doubting that Deeks would do just that.

"Ok then" barked the Director and then added "if you keep your nose clean you keep your job. That doesn't mean you agree with everything, it means be who you have been and don't pull another stupid stunt like this. Also FYI we have verified the DNA of the girl Angelo said was your daughter and he was right. Her location and background will be sent to your email account for you to do as you wish. Now Kensi-Deeks the rules are simple. Become an agent and you will be partners. You will remain such as long as you don't bring the relationship to work. Everyone in the LA office- -and I mean everyone has sent me an email telling me I need to allow you two your relationship. I already told you Martin, that I watched one agent almost fall apart due to the no dating issue and I refuse to lose you and Kensi for something that arcane. Just don't bring it to work. As for the details, FLETC has been waived. You will be schooled and trained in LA. Agent Blye will be your instructor and I will administer the final exam. Questions?" Getting no response Leon gave the cut sign.

5 Weeks Later

The entire team was assembled in OPS when Director Vance came on line. "Simply put Mr. Deeks, you scored in the top 2% of all agents ever. Hetty will swear you in and present your credentials. Oh, and agent Hanna, he outscored you by 3 points on the final review. Now go solve a crime all of you." And he was gone.

 **Fade to black, cue the fat lady and the credits now, everyone who stayed with this let me know what you think**


End file.
